The Lost and Forgotten
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Logan's lost all of his memories from outside interference from his past. Victor is thrown into turmoil of having to decide whether or not he is going to help his brother or not. And they both have to solve that issue and seek out the ones who did this.
1. Chapter 1

**Authoress Note:** This is a sequel to Babysitting Wolverine and Sabretooth. The reason I'm doing a sequel is simple aside from the fact that Lucky's Girl gave me the idea of doing a sequel as well as the fact that I figured it was a good place to end Babysitting Wolverine and Sabretooth because they no longer were being looked after.

This story will have more blood in it, and a good chance of more swearing too from the Feral Brothers. Which you will find out pretty quickly lol. Updates will be slow though, at the moment my Mom has a houseful and two of them are only four years old and an one year old. So I'll be more concerned with other things, though I'll do my best.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Victor just stared at the basketball court where children played, oblivious to the fact that one of their protectors was now memory-less and incapable of being what he has become during his stay here. A protector, an X-Man. Worse of all though, that supposed protector no longer remembers him. No longer remembers his older brother!

Snarling lightly he gripped the railing causing deep groves to permanently mark up the neat and tidy look of the thing. He was here because he needed air, he needed to think. But it was hard to think, he was angry and he was hurt and couldn't focus too much on the whole thing. He could hear Dumb and Dumber now; they obviously left the bald headed pacifist and the blue rug to deal with his amnesiac little brother. Gritting his teeth he always hated the sound of their voices, it was always curt and polite. It was always proper it seemed like. He hated them.

"I was shocked you left, he is after all your brother." Victor heard four-eyes say, glaring over his shoulder he noticed that his primed and proper sidekick came along as well. Why couldn't they leave him alone!?

"I know _what_ he is." Victor snapped, a slight snarl entering his voice showcasing just how irritated he was with the situation. He wanted them to go away, and if they didn't leave him alone he would force them to with lethal force if needed. He hoped he could, it would give him an outlet for this rage. So many times he's got into it with the supposed to be fearless leader and most of the time he walked away leaving the X-Man bleeding and badly bruised.

"Then why aren't you there?" Scott asked, he hated the fact that such a dangerous animal was around. And with the fact that there were children here he questioned the sanity of the Professor who he idolized and would follow no matter what. Yet when it came to this monster of a mutant he couldn't help but question Professor Xavier on it, of course this happened behind closed doors. He had too much respect for the man to openly question him in front of everyone else. The icy glare he just received from Sabretooth sent chills down his spine though he didn't show it, instead he stayed his ground.

"I'll tell ya this once, boy, back off before you say a word too much." Victor snarled out, this would be his only warning. If the man said one more word, or even if the boy behind him said a word he would attack without warning. He already felt his muscles tensing for a fight and the blood pounding in his ears at the promise of a fight.

Victor watched as four-eye's mouth opened like he wanted to say something but ended up just leaving. The Pacifist obviously called his pet away before he officially signed his death warrant and Victor deliver that death with the practical ease of a very skilled killer. It was what he was good at. It was how things were, he was the apex predator and everyone else was just insects waiting to be used or squashed. Whichever came first, it didn't matter to him. Why should it?

Turning around he glared at the basketball bouncing around on the basketball court as someone missed the ball when it was obviously tossed at them. They were pathetic little creatures, the whole lot of them. How come Jimmy loved protecting them and even being in the same building as those things was beyond him. The sheer thought of his brother sent a cold chill through his body followed with pain.

His brother didn't remember him! The idiot didn't even remember himself! His head felt like it was swirling with emotion, he had to get it all to go away. And soon! Taking a few steps back before running at the railing and jumping over it and too the ground with practiced ease, landing silently he didn't even wait a second before taking off towards a wall and scaling over it and out of sight.

It was easier to just take off, it was easier to just hate Jimmy and have the amnesiac fool as an enemy rather than deal with all of this.

* * *

His name was James Howlett though he goes by Logan. Or at least, that's what he's been told. He could tell they weren't lying to him, but that didn't stop him from doubting them after all he could have lied to them about that. The entire situation was confused, completely fucked up he could say. Which he did, to their very faces more than once without any form of hesitation, at least he knows he can swear easier then he could remember the finer points of things. Apparently the bald one wasn't too fond of his language. He didn't care.

He also learnt that he had a brother. If so where was he? Why didn't he stay here? Was it something he did? Growling at himself for his childish behavior and fretting about that. If the bastard didn't want to stick around, that was fine with him.

He was also told that he had a mutant name, Wolverine. That sounded more fitting in some ways, it was an animal's name. And with the anger he was feeling and everything else, he felt like an animal. Wanted to lash out like one but something in him told him he'd hate that so he held back. Mostly. They didn't tell him much more then that, why they didn't he wasn't sure and it was pissing him off.

Growling lowly to himself he stared at a spot on the floor, ignoring the odd looking furball and the man in the wheelchair. He didn't want to talk to them anymore. There was a lot of stress, the one who first addressed him as Logan wasn't here anymore. He didn't know how he knew but he knew she was heartbroken. Poor girl.

"So I'm suppose to just believe what you told me?" Wolverine snarled out, stress and confusion translating to anger. Which he figured was normal for him, and from the fact that they didn't really react to his snarl it was normal.

"Logan, we are telling you the truth. You know that, I can sense that you do. What is the problem, may I ask?" Professor Xavier calmly said, he kept a close eye on the emotions going through the old mutant in front of him. Most of the emotions he sensed were normal for the situation the man was in, yet he couldn't help but feel alarmed to the violent tendencies that floated freely with those emotions. Gone was the self control Logan had when he had most if not all of his memories. It was obvious that he had to learn self-control again, though thankfully he was doing a good job so far.

"No. I know that. But you talk like you know me, like I'm expected to just follow what you say." Wolverine snarled angrily before adding in a mocking tone,  
"Come boy, mutt comes. Sit boy, mutt sits. Play _dead_ boy, mutt lays immobile on the fuckin' ground. Good boy, have a fucking treat." Wolverine snarled, the more stressful he felt with that awfully familiar anger came less control over his swearing. He didn't care.

"Logan, it isn't like that. And you know it." Hank said, though he outwardly winces at his poor choice of words.

"Do I?!" Wolverine growls angrily gripping the edges of the bed he sat on in the room he woke up in. He hated this room. Tall tale bruising was healing on his hands as his claws pushed forward in his anger.

"Logan. You aren't a mutt, and I am not treating you like one. I promise you that. We are only trying to help to the best of our abilities." Professor Xavier calmly says making eye contact while keeping a calm expression on his face so his eye contact doesn't come across as a challenge of anything close to that.

Wolverine just sits there, glaring down at the man who made a promise to him; the man said he wanted to help. Yet why wasn't he? He couldn't remember! Everything is blank; nothing in his mind is what it should be! He feels angry, he feels lost, he feels out of control and untamed. Why couldn't he make sense of things?! He wants it to end, he needs air.

Without warning he hops off the bed and heads towards the badly broken door that still had to be fixed in order to open and close properly.

"Logan, where are you going?" Professor Xavier asked as he maneuvered around so he was facing the door.

"Jus' need air…" Wolverine growled out over his shoulder and ducked out of the room. He had to figure out how to get out of the place though, which was easier said then done. Every hallway looked the same! A hand on his shoulder startled him; his heartbeat quickened as he pulled away from that touch like it burnt him. Immediately he cursed himself for an unwanted reaction, why he reacted like that he wasn't sure of but didn't think too much on that as he glared at the blue one questioningly.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to startle you, this way to the elevator…" Hank said, he found it odd that Logan had such a reaction. Never before did he react like that as far as he recalled but then again, Logan never turned his back on people without having some way of knowing what's happening behind him.

Wolverine didn't say a word, just glared and followed. Why did he react like that? Was he hurt in his past or something to cause an instant reaction like that? He didn't know, and no one was telling him much of anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Victor panted angrily in a deep part of an alleyway in a part of the city where there was more drug dealers and others forgotten by society. Blood dripped from his claws, he didn't mean to lash out at them but they wouldn't leave the alleyway and everyone else wouldn't leave him in his tormented peace. He knew he shouldn't have technically, but what fault was he at? He warned them! He growled, he used words and let them see the tips of his claws grow longer. Yet they didn't heed.

Gurgling could be heard, a mid-aged woman laid on the ground bleeding from eight crisscrossing gash wounds across her stomach and chest. She didn't last long; he ended up watching coldly as the life drained from her eyes as they remained open even in death. Mocking him, watching him and angering him in the same time. He instantly lashed out at the face until nothing was left. He knew he had to leave the alleyway now, so he looked around for exits he could use. He could climb to the top of the buildings but decided not to at this point.

Instead he inviting himself into a door nearby and went down the hallway until he found an empty bathroom with a working sink and used it to wash the blood off his hands so he could walk freely without people pocking their unwanted noses into his business. Sirens could be heard and Victor had to pick a new route to escape quicker then he planned. It was easy, being that he was calm and relaxed the cops who looked into the hallway ignored him completely despite the fact that he was right in front of them. His claws weren't directly in their sight though, if they were noticed. He was a mutant after all.

It wouldn't matter all that much if they did, they were only human. Nothing. He would dispatch them as quickly as he did the others outside. Guns or not, it didn't matter.

It didn't take him long to find a quiet spot to sit, he didn't like to be in such stillness at times. It left him time to think and thinking always lead to memories and pain. He hated that, it made him feel vulnerable even if it's to himself. Victor ignored his stomach growling, he didn't know when he ate last. Probably yesterday afternoon right after he tormented four eyes some. The man was so easy.

He couldn't help but think of his last conversation with his brother, for once there wasn't any aggression in it or even any form or level of judgment. It was what it was. A conversation between two brothers while they sat on the balcony that only Jimmy seemed to go and smoke his cigars with a beer. The peace of that situation was oddly welcomed.

And it was gone! Just like that! Snarling slightly to himself Victor crossed his arms and forced himself to just sit there.

* * *

Wolverine didn't know what to do with this situation. Everything seemed like it was another world altogether, people said hi to him and he didn't say hi back. If anything he growled slightly as he walked quickly to a distant part of the property to get away from these people. It was all too much! The walls seemed to be a cage at this point, ignoring that for now he simply sat down. Growling dangerously he ran his hands through his hair and simply just sat there for over an hour before he popped the claws he learnt he had earlier and tested them against the wall. They cut easily so he stabbed, it worked just as well.

Using his instincts he used those claws for extra leverage in climbing up a flat surface. Reaching the top he took one last look at the building. At the kids playing, kids talking amongst themselves and teenagers flirting and taunting each other. He didn't know them, he probably should know them but he didn't. So he opted for a better option, and right now it was taking off. He had to get out of here!

He heard his name being called, the girl sounded out of breath. She obviously saw him leaving and ran the long way to catch up. She put so much trouble into coming to him, for that he decided to slow his pace slightly so she could catch up easier. But he wasn't stopping! He had to leave. Looking over his shoulder he watched her walk quickly to catch up and successfully falling into step with him. It was the one with a white strip of hair, he didn't catch her name.

"You leaving?" Rogue asked, she knew it was probably obvious that she was crying. She couldn't help it; the loss of Logan's memories made her feel as alone and lost as she was when she first met him. She hated having to feel like that, but he was very important to her like a big brother or even like a father that she wished she had rather then the one who turned his back on her for being a mutant.

How would he answer that if he had his memories? He didn't know and it frustrated him to no ends. Something in him told him that he would be concerned for the girl, what was her name, if he just left without doing something or promising something. He didn't know how to react to her, yet she seemed perfectly immune to his silent treatment.

"You don't have to answer or anything… It's just…" Rogue mumbled, this was really hard harder then it should be. When he had his memories he at least looked at her to acknowledge her presence. And even to the question he would promise to come back or to keep in touch. Hell, he even tells her not to get into too much trouble. Yet this one, this one said nothing or he doesn't even look at her for that matter. How should she act towards this one?

"Just what?" Wolverine snarled out, he didn't mean to actually snarl it and winced as the girl seemed to recoil slightly. Something in him hated her reacting like that to him. Something told him to do something to comfort her to some degree. But what? He didn't know so he ignored it mostly, he hated not knowing.

Wolverine watched as she seemed to stiffen her back slightly as though trying to steel her nerves, he had to respect her some for that. The girl was stronger then she looked, but that wasn't enough for him to just stop and listen. He wanted to keep going.

"We're worried, the Professor… He can help you. With your memories I mean… He's a good man…" Rogue said, silently patting herself on the back for keeping the ability to speak to Logan even after he snarls at her. Before she was sure he wouldn't lash out at her or snap something rather unkind. This one she wasn't too sure so she had to test the water in some ways and hope she doesn't do something to make matters worse.

The Professor, he had to think for a moment on who that was. It didn't take him long to remember who it was, the one who filled him in on some of what he knew. Should he? Was the girl speaking the truth about the man wanting to help, he did seem like it when he filled him in on some of his personal information like his name but not much other then that.

"What's you're name?" Wolverine asked, not really answering what she said or even acknowledging it so openly. The cars driving by and the smells of the city all irritated him to no ends; he almost wanted to attack everything in sight while just running away from it all. He wasn't sure what to do but listened to his better judgment and do neither except walk with no particular destination in mind.

"Marie… Though everyone calls me Rogue." Rogue answered honestly, she looked around and realized she didn't really know which street they walked down but the mansion was no longer in sight. She never realized they made that kind of ground. She was glad she had money on her to catch a cab back if she had to or she would call someone to come pick her up and hopefully Logan would be with her too. She was scared by the thought of losing him and not seeing him again.

Wolverine didn't really vocally acknowledge her but noted it in his memory, even though it probably was there already or at least it probably should have been.

From a distance he heard a group of people laughing at rather unkind jokes about their night at a party before he saw them. Warning bells went off in his mind, he knew they weren't safe more so for the girl with him then himself. He could handle himself well enough.

"Rogue, stick close to me." Wolverine said, it was weird saying her name or even stepping up to be protective in any way while at the same time it felt natural. She looked confused before she too noticed the group who just took notice of Wolverine and the girls approach. They even made jokes about them, anger bubbled up in Wolverine.

* * *

**Authoress note:** Okay, I'll admit I don't like the title of this fic all that well. Trying to think up other titles at this point, if anyone has any ideas to throw out be my guest. And how do you think the next chapter's going to be like, especially with a small gang of idiots and Wolverine with Rogue? Not to mention Victor, what do you think is going to happen with him?

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rogue watched the group, they stared openly and dare she say hungry when they looked at her. It concerned her greatly to see that, she knew that it meant nothing good. She just knew it and by the stiffening of Logan, he knew it too. He probably could smell it better then see it. She was standing close to Logan enough to feel the rumble vibrating through his body, a growl, this was new. Sure she remembered him growling before but that was always in a situation that was either life or death for everyone other then him. This wasn't such a situation, she was sure of it. She saw no guns, knives sure but no guns.

They looked like they were high, not a threat to someone like Logan. Yet she knew he was probably going to react to this situation as he would a dangerous one. She had to do something! She didn't want anyone to get hurt, and she knew they would get hurt. Probably too hurt for their own good, sure she knew they were probably nasty people but that didn't stop her from not wanting them to get hurt.

"Logan?" She asked, she wanted to hold his attention away from them. Maybe if they just walked by they would forget about it, after all Logan was a pretty intimidating person when relaxed, scary when tense and ready for a fight. Like he was now.

"Hey baby, why don' you ditch dear ol' dad." The skinniest one named Stan said, he was behind Jo who was his brother and a mountain of muscles. Damn he hooked Jo up good this time. He can't help but let his eyes wonder over the glove wearing woman, she was hot. He didn't have to use his imagination to know how he'd want her, her back would no doubt be a good position for her. Though something in the back of his mind told him to watch out for the man, he seemed off for some reason. It reminded him of looking in the eyes of a chained up wolf when he was a child, he swore it wanted to kill him.

The man who spoke wore a leather vest with no shirt, she couldn't help but note that he was bone thin and pants hanging low. She grimaced in disgust at the man. Three others were no different; she could see scars where they stuck needles into their skin for many years now. Two of them looked like they were mountains of muscle and obviously on steroids. There were six people in total.

They stood no chance. She knew it.

* * *

Wolverine snarled slightly, louder this time as they bypassed him and spoke to Rogue directly. They way they spoke to her, he didn't like that. It didn't sit well with him for some reason. His blood pumped loudly in his head, he knew there was something he should know when in a fight. He didn't know what though, just like he wasn't sure about a lot of things. He hated it.

"Yo, Pops. Head on home, yer wife's probably screw'in the mail man by now." The large one closes to him said, he was feeling particularly feeling brave today. After all, next to the freak with weird hair he practically dwarfed him. If there was a fight, he wouldn't stand a chance.

Wolverine looked up, right into the man's eyes completely unfazed by both the words and the size of the man before him. His claws wanted to slide out, he knew he shouldn't though. That much he knew, so he kept them hidden away. For now, there was no guarantee they'd stay like that though.

"I ain't married. And she's not my daughter." Wolverine snarled angrily, he wanted them to leave them alone. He knew he should have made her leave a few blocks back. Damn, why didn't he do that?!

"Oh, good so you won' mind us havin' some fun with her then?" The second man who had more muscles then needed snorted out in amusement; his name was Patrick though he liked to be called Pat. He couldn't help but think of so many ways to have fun today, and the chance of having some fun squishing the fool who snarled at them was equally as fun.

The edges of his vision was tainted red, instinct told him that it wasn't a good thing and that they wouldn't like the results of it. He couldn't push it down though, how could he? He didn't know how? Did he? He growled dangerously, not hiding it or muffling it. Teeth bared slightly in a threatening manner.

"What's wit' the growlin' he some animal or somethin'?" Stan said earning chuckles from the rest of them, yup he still had it. He was always told by Jo, Pat, Jared, Eric and Matt that he had a sense of humor.

Why being called an animal bother him so much? Was it suppose to be an insult, he had no doubt it was suppose to be. Too bad he didn't think of it as one, too bad he felt like one.

"He's not an animal!" Rogue blurted out, it bothered her greatly to have him being called an animal. She could see the situation getting worse as the seconds ticked by, she had to get the Professor or dare she say Scott to help her with this situation yet there wasn't any way of getting a hold of them right now. _Please, Professor Xavier be in cerebro or something so you can see what's happening…_ She prayed to herself.

Wolverine noted her words, uncertain on how to think or react to those words. He didn't have long to think about it, four of the fools pulled out weapons and a gasp from Rogue sealed their fate. He attacked with a growl that was inhumane in more then one ways. With a leap he used his feet and hands to knock the biggest one down close to him and started to punch the face, not holding back.

He felt four sets of hands on his jacket and a sharp sting in his side. He was stabbed. Snarling angrily he turned to the one who stabbed him, the one who first spoke up in the first place, he could see what he was saying but couldn't make it out. Something about his brother Stan or something like that. He didn't care, his claws out he attacked him too.

The girl, she was missing. Where'd she go? He didn't know, he didn't have time to think as he fought leaving them as a bloody mess on the ground. He didn't even know if they were alive, and the bruising told him he hit too hard and probably caused internal bleeding. Did he care, not a chance. Should he care, probably.

But where were the weapons he swore he saw? Guns and knives, he swore he saw weapons!

* * *

Panting she leaned on a wall, she didn't even realize she was crying she brought a gloved hand to her mouth in utter shock. Logan, he just attacked them! In truth it might have looked like that with their movements but they didn't. He just attacked them for no reason! Getting a grip on herself she forced herself to carry on until she found a payphone that was still there and in one piece.

Fifty cents on her, she phoned the school knowing that there would be someone there that could help her.

"Rogue! Where are you?" She heard Jean say worriedly through the phone.

"I… I don't know, I can't see the street from here. Jean… Oh Jean, he attacked a group of people. They barely even did anything other then be complete jerks… He attacked them…" Rogue frantically said, she felt new tears prickle up. She hated crying so much, but it devastated her to see her mentor and protector acting like that. Not only that it scared her. Was that something that always lived in Logan?

"Calm down, look around. Can you see a street sign?" Jean said through the phone, she didn't have to sense the fear to clearly hear it.

Rogue looked around, not only for the street sign but for Logan as well. She was too afraid to face him right now; he was so savage and frightening. She didn't know what to do, she felt so helpless.

"No… Jean… I don't know if they're a-alive…" Rogue made out, forcing down the tears for now. She had to in order to keep a good head on her shoulders.

"Its okay, the Professor's looking through cerebro. I'll be there soon. Just stay there." Jean spoke calmly, and as soon as she hung up she headed towards the garage with the coordinates given to her by the Professor who was just exiting cerebro downstairs.

Rogue stayed outside of the payphone, still keeping an eye out for Logan. She felt bad at this point for not wanting him around, but could anyone blame her? Hugging herself she felt her knees grow weak with the amount of emotion she was going through at the moment. Soon enough a car pulled up and Jean got out, thankfully she was alone. Rogue didn't know if she could deal with too many people at once.

Immediately she found herself hugging Jean and sobbing onto her shoulder. She hoped that the Professor would still want to help Logan after this.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Okay, does anyone have any title ideas now? Because I still have no idea and I for one don't want to keep calling it 'BWaS SEQUEL TITLE NEEDED' lol. And there will definitely be Victor featured in the next chapter (Wolvie kind of stole the spotlight in this chapter along with Rogue).

And WhiteChocolate123, first of all thank you for the reviews thus far. Secondly, you want this to be a slash? Might be interesting to say the least, not to mention I'm a sucker for V/L, S/W slash. Who knows, if you have any ideas of how to get that going feel free to tell me. No promises though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Victor didn't know what possessed him to walk around on top of the buildings, but in doing so he stumbled on the mutant calling herself Rogue. Jimmy's favorite he figured. Even Victor could see that they were like family, an adopted sort of family but nonetheless a family. He didn't share those sentiments; she was just a frail in his eyes. Yet right now, he could understand what she was going through even though he didn't want to.

Crouching down Victor managed to pick up her side of the conversation, frowning he was easily able to put two and two together. His baby brother had no control over himself, Jimmy's inner animal as people now call feral's more undomesticated urges these days seemed to have more control then before. It was a thought that excited him to some extent, finally his brothers more beastly side was coming undone thanks to the fact that there was no practiced control there to hold it back. Chuckling lightly at that, he watched as the redheaded frail pulled up.

She was married to the so-called leader of the X-Men; he was nothing but a weakling in Victor's eyes though. She was also someone his brother had an interest in despite her being married. Which was something that was rather amusing and annoying at the same time; his brother had horrible taste if anyone bothered to ask Victor. Didn't he learn with the first teacher he fell for? Pushing that down as unimportant right now he noted that there was more crying. After what he saw and heard, he had to go see this for himself.

Musing on the fact that his baby brother no longer had any control, just like he had no control while he got down to ground level he wondered how far away this event unfolded. Not to mention this situation just proved to him that he was right; they were the same through and through. Same urges, same animal and they both were good at what they did best. Killing.

Moving quickly down the sidewalk without being noticed by many people despite his size he quickly found the entire scene. It was a bloody mess, he felt almost proud. And the fact that he didn't feel completely proud bothered him, why didn't he feel proud completely instead of almost. Growling and snarling could be heard in the alleyway closes to this scene. Sirens could be heard. Growling he took his claws and slashed at everyone's throat making it look like he did it.

He didn't know why, but it was based on his instinct that told him to do it. Wiping the blood off of his hands and onto his pants he followed the growling and saw his brother hunched against the wall holding his head, looking completely bothered and tormented with the entire situation. Despite the lack of control, there was something there that allowed Jimmy's old nature to be a whispered voice, but only a whisper. Hence the turmoil he is witnessing. Looking towards the police cars he let them see him, again instinct told him to do it so he did.

He understood why now, after watching his brother for a moment. He was protecting his brother in some way, what way has yet to be seen clearly though. Entering the alleyway he startled his brother who snarled at him with claws out.

"Relax, I ain't gonna do nothin'. The kid's with the redhead Jean, goin' home probably." Victor stated, looking over his shoulder noting that the police cars were stopping and the idiots inside of them were getting out with weapons drawn. Growling at them slightly he remained in their line of sight and blocking his brother's identity. Damn, little brothers were such pain in the asses.

"Jean?" Wolverine asked, he remembered a redhead but didn't quite recognize the name though and he wasn't really collecting people's names since he woke up. The sirens were annoying his ears even worse then the traffic, he wanted them to stop. And the people yelling at them to lie on the ground angered him; he wanted them to shut up.

"Ya, lets go somewhere quieter to talk." Victor huffed out glaring over his shoulder as they signaled each other to go in separate directions through buildings in hope to exit around the back to cut them off. Victor's been in plenty of situations with the police forces to know what they'd do. He slaughtered them every time too but this time was different. He had something other then his own amusement to deal with at the moment.

Victor growled inwardly with irritation at the situation, the situation still hurt but he understood enough at the moment to know that doing this was necessary. He wished it wasn't sometimes. They didn't have much longer before more blood would hit the ground and he could see the debate going through Jimmy's mind. Noting the garbage dumpster for the building Jimmy was leaning against Victor took that and moved it sideways to block the cops sight and ability to enter the alleyway without having to actually think up a route in order to enter. It would buy them time.

* * *

Wolverine eyed the man with claws for a moment, something constantly bugged him though. He knew this man, more then he knew the other people he met beforehand. But how?

"Who…" Wolverine asked, it was obvious what he was asking so he didn't bother using too many words. He didn't feel like talking all that much. He could tell the man was hurt, how and why Wolverine couldn't be too sure on but he could see it easily enough.

"Victor Creed…" Victor stated, it stung to have to introduce himself to his own brother who he practically raised in some regards and looked after for so many years. They fought wars together! Killed together!

So this was the man they said was his brother. Why wasn't he there in the start? It wasn't something he wanted to think about, it stressed him out more then he already was with this situation and the one that came before. Why'd he attack like that?! Why'd he kill those people without second thought?! Sure he felt like an animal, fought like one and growled like one. Was he one? He was really confused at the moment and that confusion turned to anger with dangerous normalcy for him and he knew it was a normal thing for him. How he knew, he couldn't but a finger on it at the moment.

"We can't stay here…" Victor said, he so badly wanted to put Jimmy at the end of that but knew he couldn't at the moment. Jimmy wouldn't understand that nickname or the significance of that nickname. It was something only he calls his brother.

Wolverine growled irritably at being told where he couldn't stay, and noted to himself that he could have sworn that there was something else he wanted to say at the end of it. He knew it was a good idea so he grudgingly nodded, it would be better then listening to police cars sirens and police officers. How he knew what they were, he wasn't too sure but figured it was common knowledge that everyone should know.

Wolverine noted that Victor seemed to relax a bit when he agreed to leave with him. Why people he's met so far so emotional or high strung with him? He followed Victor deeper into the alleyway quickly; he just followed because it seemed like Victor knew where they were going. Or at least it seemed that way until he stopped and looked around.

"Where the hell're we goin'?" Wolverine growled out in frustration, raggedy people who smelled worse then they looked were staring and that was something that bothered him. He hated it when people stared at him. Did he hate the same thing before he lost his memories? He wasn't sure.

"Up." Victor answered equally in a growl; he didn't like being growled at when an answer was obviously being demanded. He pointed to a ladder that lead to the roof of the building he was intending on going up, ignoring the bums of the city he made sure Jimmy was following him. These people disgusted him to no ends, but he gave himself credit for being good about it.

Wolverine growled in frustration but deemed it better to be up there then being down here with everything else. Climbing the ladder after Victor they quickly made it to the top of the building with practical ease. Looking around he noted that it wasn't anything spectacular; it was like every other roof that he could see. Turning his attention to Victor who was looking at him with a guarded expression, Wolverine's eyes narrowed slightly, he felt like he was being scrutinized. And that was something that didn't sit well with him.

"What." Wolverine snapped, his wrists itched with his claws wanting to come out but he ignored that and kept them sheathed for now. He watched Victor's eyes narrowed just like his eyes narrowed as they glared at each other. It was obvious that the both of them didn't this situation or the attitude they both seemed to have with each other at the moment. Understandable but annoying.

* * *

Professor Xavier sat in the jet hanger; Scott was busy getting it together. It was only the two of them going, any more then that and Logan might feel like he wasn't getting a choice in the matter. Which Professor Xavier knew would be a bad thing because he knew how stubborn Logan was normally and how long the fuse was to his temper. And if Professor Xavier was a gambling man, he'd say the fuse would be shorter and Logan's stubbornness would be borderline difficult and violent.

"Okay Professor." Scott said as he pushed a button and the ramp moved some so it was more wheelchair accessible. It was a modification for situations like this, when the Professor either wanted to or had to tag along.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Okay, first of all the title "The Lost and Forgotten" created by Stryder. An anonymous reviewer for chapter 3. Which I thank you for, it really is a good title. Better then what I could have came up with.

As for slash in this story, I doubt it would happen. If anything I might write a oneshot one of these days for Victor/Logan slash. This story however I'll probably keep it brotherly. Sorry if that doesn't sit well with anyone, but it would be better for this particular fanfic if they were only brothers.

Nonetheless, read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Victor stared at his brother, scrutinizing you could say. His brother looked the same, the same voice. The same wild hair, sideburns and posture when angry or feeling challenged. Yet, this wasn't his brother. Just a shell, or at least that's what Victor keeps telling himself that and yet he couldn't stop himself from being the big brother and doing what he did down there to the bodies and now in getting his brother to come with him.

Jimmy's snap dragged him out of his thoughts and scrutinizing to focus more so on what was the next step. Narrowing his eyes he glared at Jimmy who simply glared right back. Victor snarled slightly before that snarl turned to a sigh of irritation.

"What're you starin' at?" Wolverine snarled, repeating himself but only this once. He won't repeat himself again; if he had to he doubted he'd be able to repeat it a third time. He'd probably attack instantly.

"Where the hell were ya goin' Jimmy?" Victor snapped, though he realized too late that he slipped up. He didn't want to call his brother his nickname while he didn't remember. That was why he never addressed Jimmy as Jimmy after the Island incident until a little over a week ago when Jimmy remembered everything.

"Why the fuck should I tell you!" Wolverine snarled angrily and as an afterthought he added,  
"An' why'd you call me that?" He truly wanted to know, Jimmy, it was a name that the bald headed professor called Charles Xavier didn't mention before. Was it a piece of who he was? Probably.

Victor snarled angrily at being snarled at, his claws itched and his vision blurred white for a moment but he forced himself to calm down. This wasn't a situation that would be taken care of with claws and a roar. He had to use a more reasonable method, at least as long as he could keep himself calm enough to carry that method through.

Sighing irritably he crossed his arms tightly, gripping his arms to keep himself levelheaded enough to carry on this conversation. A conversation he really wasn't wanting to talk to an amnesiac brother about, he wouldn't understand what Victor was saying. And that thought alone hurt him enough to want to disappear in that blinding white rage.

"Jimmy is a nickname… That you gave me permission to call you after that night…" Victor said coldly, as though it meant nothing which contradicted everything else. There was a lot he didn't say, a lot he wasn't going to say even though he knew he slipped up by mentioning that night in passing.

"That night?" Wolverine pressed, what night was Victor talking about? And what did that night have to do with him? Those were only a couple of questions Wolverine wanted answers to, yet instinct told him that having the answers told to him wouldn't help him any. It would be like he was being told someone else's life story in a way. Yet that didn't stop his desire to know, because he _had_ to know.

"Drop it." Victor snarled, blood starting to pound in his ears louder and louder as his vision bled white around the edges. If Jimmy didn't stop, he'll attack and it wouldn't be pleasant to say the least.

"Like hell, if that has to do with me an' my memories then out with it." Wolverine growled, claws creeping closer and closer to coming out. He saw the tall tale signs of rage, instinct told him so and his inner animal howled in its bloodthirsty need for a fight. Wasn't it satiated? Wolverine didn't know, didn't know how to tell completely but deemed it horribly normal.

"Or what." Victor challenged, widening his feet while pushing one slightly back for that extra push if he needed it. He fought with his brother so many times to know what to do in a fight with him. Eyes narrowing further defiance to Jimmy's want.

"I'll cut it from you, piece by piece if I have to." Wolverine growled out dangerously. Meaning every word said claws out to further prove the lack of a bluff. He was fully prepared to cut into the man who called himself Wolverine's brother.

A cruel chuckle broke free from Victor, he couldn't help it. Before when Jimmy didn't have his memories and was an X-Man he'd make the same threat and half the time it was a very good bluff. This time however, there was no bluff. His baby brother, an animal like him, meant every word spoken.

"Wow, nearly forgot you're not the pansy ass them X-Men turned ya into. Okay, _Wolverine_. Let's play." Victor taunted, if a fight would get Jimmy away from digging for information as well as Victor learning just how much control his baby brother had then so be it. He'll gladly oblige any day.

* * *

X-Men? Wolverine didn't know what that was, yet something seemed familiar with this situation. Wolverine standing on one side while Victor stood on the other side, it was a deadly duel if Wolverine's ever seen one. The both of them willing and completely ready to rip each other into bloody scraps of meet needing to be scrapped off with a shovel. Normal? Wolverine didn't know, yet it felt normal.

Seconds passed and at the sound of car horn they charged.

Brutal slashes with claws tore skin as though it were rice paper, bones broke and healed. Snarls and roars tore out of both of them. Neither of them gave an inch, even when the broke through a door that lead to an inside staircase that led to the roof. As soon as they stopped falling they continued their fight with bites, clawing, tearing, punches and kicks. Whatever worked, there were no rules in this brutal fight.

"Tha' all ya got runt?" Victor taunted as he stood a floor lower then his brother, fourteen steps between them. And the lighting from the neon exit signs that lead to each floor flooded the stairwell they were in red. It seemed to give a more animalistic appearance to the both of them, hell it made his baby brother's eyes dark with rage almost look red.

Curling his lips in a snarl he launched himself at Victor with a roar, claws out and ready. Blood was a regular decoration on their bodies and the surroundings they fought in. The owners of this building will have a tough time cleaning up the amount of blood they had spilt so far.

* * *

Fear sent them out of the building; they've never heard anything like this before. And even a smoker could smell the blood through the open parts on the door in order to allow air to circulate easier.

"What do you thinks happening?" One person yelled, he dialed the cops hurriedly. He had to live here, and now he questioned his choice in apartments. The brochure said it was safe!

"I don't know!" A young woman holding an infant to her chest shrieked, her child crying in both fear and surprise at both its mother shrieking and the roars.

"Must be mutants! Damn those lowlifes back to the hell they came from!" An older man hissed as they all made it out through elevator's as well as fire escapes. The cops quickly appeared with two swat teams. No one saw an invisible silhouette of a jet landing on the roof of the same building the fight was going on in.

* * *

Professor Xavier couldn't go with Scott, his wheelchair handicapped him to the jet despite his need to help with the situation. Maybe he should have brought Kurt to assist him. It was too late for that now, so he had to let Scott go in alone. He'll remain within Scotts mind and keeping an eye on the situation below with the cops and inside the building with Logan and Victor.

He knew they wouldn't listen to Scott, which was why he planned on entering their minds and speaking to them from here. He hoped it would work, with Logan he was never sure because Logan had a mind of his own and a strong stubborn streak when it came to not listening when angry. The same goes for Victor.

* * *

Scott entered through the broken door, following the roars and blood down the stairs he kept his body relaxed but ready to react to an attack of any sort. He should have known a fight would have broken out, but of course that didn't stop him from being surprised to some extent and angry by the two brother's lack of control. Logan had an excuse this time, but Victor. In Scott's opinion he had no excuse good enough for this.

Moving his hand to the visor he was wearing he finally caught a glimpse of them. Logan was on Victor's back biting his shoulder and digging his claws deep within Victor's chest. Clawed hands grasped at Logan, and the larger man struggled viciously and angrily. When Victor broke free, Scott figured it wouldn't be a pretty retaliation.

Scott noted calmly that some of the railing was gone and there were deep slashes in the walls, sets of four and three. Cracks as well, a lot of damage to be repaired.

"Victor. Logan." Scott declared loud enough to catch their attention, normally he would use a smarter method but he didn't want approach and end up startling them into a quick attack. They most likely will attack anyways but that's fine. He can keep them at bay until one of them calms down, hopefully. It worked; they both stopped what they were doing and looked up. More like glared up at him, he felt chilled at the animalistic glares he was getting. From Victor it was expected, but from Logan. That was new, and far from being likable.

Was a member of the X-Men now unredeemable and in a place where he couldn't be helped? Scott hoped not despite his dislike for the man he was still apart of his team, and that made him in some regards Scotts responsibility.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **The mess up I made on this chapter near the top was fixed today (June 15, 2010)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Wolverine moved slowly away from Victor, his eyes locked with the new comer. He faintly remembered him as being one of the people there when he first woke up without his memories. The taste of blood in his mouth was distracting him from the ability to be reasonable. In the corner of his eye he saw Victor stand up straight and look up at the man, fingers were twitching. That told Wolverine that he too was tempted to attack as well.

Wolverine took a few steps up the stairs, gauging the reaction he got. Nothing so far, that both displeased him as well as pleased him to an extent. What extent he wasn't sure about. Should he even care? He didn't know. He didn't stop his approach until about six steps stood between himself as well as the newcomer; he recognized his scent which confirmed what he already knew the newcomer was one of those geeks back at the school for rejects.

"What do you want?" Wolverine heard Victor say, turning around and watched as the man approach as well. Eyes trained on the newcomer as well. It was obvious to Wolverine that their fight was finished. For now, something told him their fight would never truly be finished. How come, he didn't know and how he knew that, Wolverine couldn't say because of the unknown of it. But it seemed like a fact to him, so why dispute a fact?

"Professor Xavier and I wish for the both of you to come back to the school. We can help, we do have the resources." Scott said, he watched them closely and made sure they didn't make a twitch towards him in any form of aggression. He was shocked that they didn't just attack him there and then, now to play this carefully.

"'at so." Wolverine snarled. Resources, something about that seemed so double edged just like the thought of being helped. Visions filled his head, whispers of a past he didn't remember. All of it with double meaning, all with double crossing, all of them with pain. Help, help in those foggy visions was a lie. He wanted so badly to attack, he was barely restraining himself. It was safe to say that his temper was barely able to be controlled.

* * *

Professor Xavier focused on what was going on, what he was sensing from Logan disturbed him. The glimpses he saw reminded him of the nightmares Logan used to get, they were fogged and dark. They brought on instant reactions from anger to disgust. And rarely a rage that could not be controlled and called for late night danger room sessions where Logan could vent without hurting anyone.

Right now though, Logan seemed like he wanted to vent on Scott as well as Victor. He knew he had to intervene before anyone got hurt or killed; he had to play this calmly and had to act quickly.

Focusing on the uneasy wild mind of Victor the Professor said,  
"_Victor, I know you can hear me. Right now your brother's on a hair trigger when it comes to his temper. Worse then what he was with you, I fear Scott has set him off with his chosen words. I need you to take control of the situation and calm it down._"

He didn't give Victor the chance to make a snarky response back. He just hoped that what he said struck home enough for Victor to want to do just that. Professor Xavier knew that he would get some trouble from Victor later for telling him what to do but in this situation Professor Xavier knew it was necessary. He wouldn't have done it otherwise, to be honest if it was possible he would have preferred the situation being handled by Scott's usually capable hands.

* * *

Victor snarled, it caught the attention of both Stupid and his brother who glared angrily at him. Victor ignored him in favor of complaining,  
"I hate that bald headed pacifist and his need to talk into people's heads like that. Tha's what a fuckin' phone's for!" He caught the confused expression that was briefly on his current company's faces.

Though Victor did understand what the damned pacifist was saying, his brother was on a hair trigger and he doubted that Jimmy would like the fact that he killed a member of the stupid club he was apart of. Should Jimmy ever get his lost memories back, not that Victor really cared whether Stupid died or not, it was just his brother's memories and future torment that could be avoided.

How to control this situation? Baldy said he had to control it, and sure Victor did like to be in control but only to a certain extent. If you had complete control, where would the fun be? Taking a few steps up and positioning himself between Stupid and Jimmy he turned to Jimmy for a moment, studying him for a moment before turning his attention to Stupid who was watching him carefully. _Distrust me much?_ Victor sneered in his own mind.

"What resources?" Victor asked, he knew it would seem to others that his question could both seem important and pointless. They just wouldn't know or understand why it was important.

"The Professor is a very powerful psychic, he also has medical equipment." Scott answered, the Professor already informed him to just answer Victor's questions. He didn't want to speak with the monster of a man, but it seemed to be important at the moment and if it calmed the situation down. So be it.

"What kind of medical equipment?" Victor asked, this was the most important question. Wrong answer and Victor knew that his anxious brother would probably react the wrong way. That was something they couldn't afford because of how violent his baby brother could be when angry and anxious. More so now then ever before.

'_Scott. You must be careful on how you answer this question. If you say there's anything for surgery and things that could be used in experimentation Logan could take it the wrong way, and right now that's as deadly as dealing with a starving wolf in the middle of winter._' Professor Xavier's voice was heard, and by the looks of it Scott was the only one who heard it. Sighing inwardly and bracing himself he answered,  
"We have medical equipment that allows us to take a look into someone's body, like an X-Ray or an MRI. So we could be sure that you or anyone else is okay."

Victor wanted to snarl, those were half assed answers and he wasn't even sure if they were good enough to appease his baby brother any. Schooling his expression to that of a calm one, usually he was good at manipulating people but right now with his emotions it was harder then it was during his time in Team X.

Turning to Jimmy he watched the guarded expression covering a lot of distrust in his brother. Wincing slightly, he wasn't very fond of seeing his brother so wounded without his memories. At least last time he was fuller as a person then he was at the moment. Right now, it was safe to say that his baby brother was more of an animal then before. He was more like Victor at the moment. And Victor wanted to like that, but found that he couldn't because that meant who his brother was for most of the wars up to when he lost and regained his memories is lost.

* * *

Wolverine snarled at them slightly before eyeing them steadily. They said that they could help and despite his paranoia saying that it's a lie, he wanted his memories back. He needed to remember, so he could know who he is. He needed to know, it was a yearning he couldn't ignore. Even more so then the need to fight and spill their blood on the stained stairs they stood on.

He knew there was a lie there; he knew there were more then just scans and bandages. There were needles, scalpels and other things that could equal pain. For some reason, he knew he was familiar with pain even before he fought with those scumbags before this and when he fought with his so called brother.

"I don' need medical equipment, all your doin' is wasting my time bub." Wolverine snarled at both Victor and the Boy Scout in front of him, though he thought about it for a moment. They did say that the Professor guy was a psychic. That meant he had an inside look on people's minds. Would that help him getting his memory back?

"I never said you needed it, I'm simply informing you of some of the things we have that could help you in some way." Scott spoke calmly, ignoring the glare from Victor he got from speaking before Victor could say anything. This was his show now, not the clawed mutants.

Growling at him Wolverine took a few more steps up, three steps separated them. The Boy Scout was within arms reach, it would be so easy. But then if he did that, how could he get help with his memories? Could there be help for him? Was it possible?

"Are you goin' with him?" Victor asked, it was obvious to him that the situation was under control and the threat was no longer there. He knew his brother wanted to remember. That his brother needed to remember.

"Just to see for myself…" Wolverine stated gruffly and with that he started to follow the Boy Scout up the stairs to the door. It quickly became apparent that Victor wasn't coming. Something about that didn't sit well with him, so he turned to him staring slightly. Wondering what to do with this situation, it made him feel cornered because of how he didn't know how to react to it.

Swallowing his discomfort Wolverine asked gruffly,  
"You comin'?" He hated this entire situation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

That question, Victor was reminded of the last time he was asked that question. It was when Jimmy left Team X, when Jimmy left him. He still believed that they had a good thing going, sure there was shady business going on. But when wasn't there? Victor wanted to rave, wanted to roar and he wanted to run. That one question struck a cord with him, in a way Victor wasn't sure he liked.

Victor watched his brother hesitate momentarily before he started to follow Stupid up those stairs, away from this blood stained battleground. His brother was leaving him again! He was leaving! He couldn't leave him again!

'_He wants you to come, but he's too proud like you to tell you that. So he did it in the only way he could think of._' Professor Xavier pointed out, he couldn't help it. He was a sucker for these sorts of things, and he wanted that bond to remain in place. These two mutants both gone through to much too just sever it a second time.

Victor snarled at the voice, but knew that he wouldn't be able to hear it. If anything it just got him weird looks from Stupid and a cautious look from Jimmy. Sighing slightly, he started to follow. He'll have a word with the damned pacifist when he gets up there about interfering in business that wasn't his own.

It was a tense silence that hung in the air between the three of them as they exited the building, Victor's eyes quickly adjusted to the brightness of the sun. There was the pacifist sitting just in view within the jet, waiting for them with that annoying all knowing look on his face with calm detachment. Victor hated him. Victor only stayed because of his brother before he lost his memories. Now, he only went with them for his brother. The X-Men all could perish and wither in their graves for all he cared.

Stupid entered without any hesitation, his brother on the other hand did hesitate. Victor remembered that his brother hated flying, was that still the same even after he lost all of his memories. Victor was partially surprised that he still remembered how to be a man. Sure enough though his brother entered the jet and sat away from the front, facing the other side of the jet he crossed his arms and waited.

Where should Victor sit? Oh ya, he still had a bone to pick with the pacifist. So letting that plan distract him he stalked up to where the wheelchair sat secure.

"We got a few things to discuss." Victor growled out as he sat across from him, not bothering to buckle up. He felt his brother's eyes on him as well as Stupid. The pacifist must have told Stupid it was okay because he turned his attention to flying. Good, Victor wasn't fond of the idea of crashing today.

"Such as?" Professor Xavier calmly asked, he sensed the turmoil in the brothers. It was simply more volatile in Logan then it was in Victor, which was a shocking fact, right there. After all, Victor was always the cruel one in the past and present. Logan was the one with the morals and the sense of honor much like a samurai would. With Logan, Professor Xavier noted that if you attacked with a fist he'd react with one but if you use a weapon in attempt to kill then he will follow suit and kill his opponent or break him down to size. Now however, he attacked a group of people who originally didn't possess weapons at all. It was, dare he say, a very Victor thing to do.

"Tellin' me what to do and buddin' your nose into business that ain't yours." Victor snarled angrily, sinking his claws into the back of the chair he sat on sideways leaving deep groves in it.

"I apologize if I upset you, but given the situation I couldn't perceive any other way around it. If there was, then I would have left you to it." Professor Xavier calmly stated, holding his hands up simply to show that he meant no harm. He was aware of the fact that Logan was watching their entire conversation.

Eyes narrowing dangerously he snarled angrily, he could tell Stupid wanted to turn around and say something. _Come on, I dare you. Give me a reason to decorate this place with your innards._ Victor thought calmly and watched as the pacifist's eyes narrowed to match his. Smiling cruelly Victor couldn't help but say,

"Not as much of the pacifist you like them idiots thinkin' aren't ya." _Fuckin' hypocrites_. Victor thought as he walked to the back of the jet, half way in between his brother and the pacifist.

* * *

Wolverine watched guardedly, he saw the disputed words pass between the Professor-guy and Victor. When was baldy telling Victor what to do? Wolverine couldn't remember hearing anything other then Boy Scout's and his brother's exchange. Scanning the entire scene he noticed the distrust thick in the air mingling around them, what has he gotten himself into?!

The Boy Scout seemed like he wanted to turn around and say something, and that would most likely start a fight of some sort. Something that might not sit well with the wheelchair bound Professor. And from the eyes narrowing he knew he was right. It ended with his brother walking his way and sitting down a few seats away from him. Good, Wolverine wasn't sure if he could deal with being crowded at the moment. The jet was enough to make him feel trapped. It took a lot for him to keep himself distracted.

Six seats on each side of the back, and six seats facing forward which equaled twelve seats in total. Three handles between two seats on each side. There were compartments containing things that he couldn't remember being there and controls at the front of the jet for the pilot. Everything was noted in Wolverine's mind in order to keep himself distracted.

"Fifteen minutes to go, including our landing." Scott informed from the front, his words tense and forced. He hated the attitude Victor Creed was giving the Professor. The ungrateful fool, after everything the professor has done for him in the past week and a half at the most including the time they were in the form of children.

Wolverine noted the tenseness and snorted because of it, he didn't care. Why should he? Was he supposed to care about someone's tenseness? Was he supposed to care about the Boy Scout at all? Why was it that all he had was questions and no answers to go with them. He hated this. He wanted it to end!

"Good." Wolverine snarled out shifting slightly, he wanted this ride in the jet to be over. For some stupid reason it made him feel uneasy, something told him he hated flying. Damn, if only he knew before he got onto this circus ride.

Growling as he felt the whole jet shift, Wolverine noted that Victor's eyes were on him at that point. Most likely because of the growl. The light disappeared leaving only artificial light of the jet and the jet hanger they landed in.

He was back.

As soon as he could he exited the jet, not wanting to be on it any longer then he had to. Looking around, he saw no windows. Nothing that immediately led to outside, he felt trapped. Why did everything have to seem like one big maze?! Why did it make him feel anxious, trapped and angry? He wasn't sure how to answer those questions, and he could barely remember those fogged images he got while standing on those stairs.

Without waiting or asking he stalked through the doors he saw and was into hallways, they seemed sickly sterile to him. He hated them. _Didn't I run down hallways like this… Once before… Why can't I remember?_ Wolverine growled inwardly as he walked down the hallway, unsure where he was going. He was just walking. That was when he saw her, the girl that walked with him. Rogue.

She just stared at him, like a deer trapped in headlights. Her expression mirrored that too. He could smell her anxiety and was that fear he smelt. Probably, he didn't blame her though. What she probably saw wasn't pretty. _Sorry little girl…_ Wolverine thought, he didn't know why he was apologizing. He felt like he had to, but did he truly feel bad about it. About her seeing what he was very capable in doing or that she had to see something he might not have wanted her to see. He didn't know.

He watched as she made quick time down the hall and into an elevator.

"This way." Professor Xavier calmly said, he knew what Logan said in his mind during brief moments of clearness. They were only brief though, Logan's mind was quickly consumed by the emotional and traumatic storm raging in his mind. Thinking back, when Logan got his memories back there was such stillness. A bright beacon that Professor Xavier couldn't help but notice and be drawn to in some way, he knew it was the same for Jean. But old minds like Logan's are probably like that, in some cases.

Snarling softly Wolverine followed, he was led to the laboratory he woke up in. Victor was close behind him as well as the Boy Scout. The blue guy, what was his name, was standing near a machine of sort; it was open and seemed to have the bed slide inside. It was a scanner of sorts, what kind Wolverine wasn't sure of. There was a redhead there to; he had to admit she was good looking.

"Wha's that for?" Wolverine gruffly asked, pointing to the scanner thing the blue guy was getting ready.

"Ah, this. It's a full body scanner. I made it stronger so I can see past the adamantium that is coating your skeleton." Hank answered calmly, confidently. Despite his lighthearted outlook and stance, his feral instincts put him on edge. There was something about Logan that alarmed him more now then before, even alarmed him more then Victor did behind him.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Oops, forgot to write one of these on the last chapter. Sorry about that lol. About Logan's memory loss and regain, I have a few good idea's in my mind. That involves a little bit of both either this or that idea I had in my authoress notes on chapter 5. So hopefully I can pull it off.

And I'm wondering, do you think it's a good idea to bring up the whole 'Lupine' business. I'll explain that more so in the story for those who aren't fully aware of it. I'm only aware of it because of the book I bought "Wolverine Inside the World of The Living Weapon" which is a whole history of the comic book version of Wolverine. Heh, the 5 ft 3" nasty little asshole who happens to be a hero who has no problems killing people in some cases (not in every case though), not the guy you'd want to bring to the mall with you lol.

Thank you for the reviews to chapter 6 and oneshot's I have up 'WhiteChocolate123'

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Victor could smell the anxiety coming off of his brother even from his spot on the side of the room away from everyone while close enough to count as being there. Something had his brother anxious about going in there, the small space possibly? Victor didn't know, and it wasn't like he could just ask because Jimmy didn't remember. _Hell, he didn't even say nothin' when he did remember._ Victor thought angrily to himself, they were doing good or at least Victor thought they were. Didn't his brother trust him enough to tell Victor about anything that causes him to be anxious?!

He could feel eyes on him, shifting slightly he caught Baldy starting at him in the corner of his eye. The fool just couldn't stop snooping around could he? He really disliked the man; he couldn't find a reason why Jimmy seemed to like him. Either that or tolerate, whichever it was with Jimmy.

"How long will this take?" Victor asked, uncaring who answered him so long as he was answered.

"Depending on how much Logan moves, not long." Jean answered calmly while setting up the last few things that needed to be set up. She wasn't liking what she was sensing from Logan, no wonder why Rogue seemed uneasy about Logan at the moment. Though she could understand why Rogue was uneasy around him now, she doubted it was just the killing that made her uneasy. It was how primal Logan seemed to be at times, even more now then before.

"If you please, lay down here." Hank stated kindly, indicating the bed that will slide into the large circular hole that was much like the scanner that helped them discover the adamantium when they first met Logan and Rogue. He could smell Logan's anxiety coming from Logan, so he was keeping his stance calm and his tone kind in order to keep himself from provoking Logan in any wrong way.

A soft snarl could be heard from Jimmy, it was reluctant permission and a warning wrapped in one. Victor understood its meaning, heard it so many times since they were children. He wondered if they would have enough of a brain to understand it as well. He doubted it but figured luck must be on their side today, nothing too damaging happened. At least not yet.

Even lying there, Victor could tell his brother was tense. And there was nothing Victor could do about that! He wanted to. Just like a part of him wanted to see how animalistic his brother has became, he saw glimpse of that darkness. That beastly nature. Yet he knew he didn't see the whole thing, was it as great as Victors? Was it greater? Was that even possible for his brother, even now?

Yet Victor knew to keep that under control, even with all his cruelties and animalistic wants his job as a brother came first in this situation. This situation was much different then any other. Hence why he was here in the first place.

* * *

Wolverine hated having to lay on the scanner's makeshift bed, it felt cold to his skin and when it finally moved successfully closing him inside he felt edgy and trapped. The lights bothered his eyes and angered him to a certain extent. Wolverine did manage to hold still regardless of his own turmoil with the situation, snarling at times due to his own irritation with this situation but stayed still nonetheless.

He could hear them assuring him that they were almost done, only five more minutes. Five minutes too long in his opinion though. The light hurt. He could hear constant buzzing from the machine that seemed to wrap around him.

Four minutes left, he saw red bleeding into his vision tainting the base and white lights. Wolverine growled, he wanted it over. Why wasn't it over yet! It was just a scan; it shouldn't have taken so long.

'_Logan, can you hear me. I need you to calm down, no one is going to harm you and the machine isn't going to harm you._' Professor Xavier spoke into Logan's mind, sensing the distress. Something made the old feral anxious and quick to snapping, something that has to do with the glimpse of those fogged visions he caught before.

Snarling slightly Wolverine wasn't fond of the fact that someone was speaking to him through his very mind.

"Get out of my head." Wolverine snarled out loud, uncaring whether or not the man heard him with his ears or mind. That meant nothing to him; he could hear movement outside of the scanner. Someone was pacing back and forth in an agitated manner, but who? There was other's moving about, but no where near as much as the one who was pacing.

Snarling lightly he squinted, he saw those fogged visions. Though this time there was words, some sort of testing was complete. He didn't understand, all he knew was that pain was attached to those visions and the feeling of being trapped and having no control over what was happening.

"Let me out of this fuckin' thing before I turn it into scrap metal." Wolverine snarled he felt his claws shifting, to reinforce his words. Not that he needed to, the scanner opened and Wolverine didn't wait for it to move the bed out so he could get to his feet. Crawling out quickly at the same time the bed moved Wolverine quickly got to his feet.

Wolverine noted that Victor stopped pacing as soon as his feet touched the ground. Looking around he noted that it was only the people who was in the room when he first arrived, no one else came in or left.

"It will take a good few minutes for the scans to clear up so I can take a look." Hank stated calmly, turning off the scanner so it didn't waist any energy or burn out one of the powerful bulbs that help in the scanning process.

"Are you alright?" Jean asked, she sensed everything that was going on when he was in it. If she didn't know better she would have thought that there very own resident feral was suffering from claustrophobia.

Wolverine eyed her with suspicion for a moment before grunting out,  
"Fine." He could tell they were skeptical with his answer, but he didn't care. Crossing his arms he leant against the wall next to the machine and waited for an answer if they had one when it came to what the scan saw.

"By my stars and quarters, how could I not have foreseen something like this much sooner?!" Hank stated, the Professor was looking over the scan along side him and he could tell the Professor didn't foresee this being a result either.

Wolverine's eyes narrowed, mirroring those of Victor Creed's as they both turned their complete attention to the blue feral and the wheelchair bound psychic. What was so important that it got that sort of reaction?! Snarling softly, more so to himself then anything as he made his way over. He couldn't see much in the scans past obviously was the metal. He knew it to be adamantium somehow. But what he did see was faint, and half the size of someone's palm.

"How'd that get there…" Wolverine growled out, pointing to the foreign object that was just as out of place as the metal was.

* * *

Victor glared at the results; he remembered hearing faint whispers during his time working with Stryker. He knew what it was and hated that it somehow found its way into his brother. His brother! _Stryker, you son of a bitch! You said you wouldn't do that to him! Who'd you get to do this behind my back?! And when!_ Victor snarled angrily, he felt his rage boil close to the snapping point.

"Mr. Creed, I do believe you have something to say." Professor Xavier stated calmly, turning his chair to face the angered feral dripping blood on the floor from gripping his fists too hard. He heard Victor's thoughts loud and clear, the defenses Victor usually has up weren't there due to emotional turmoil. It suited him just fine at the moment.

Victor snarled angrily but noted that everyone was staring at him, especially his brother. Victor didn't want to talk about this; he didn't want to talk about any of it because it would mean that he had to give up information to his brother that would no doubt start a fight. If not now then when, or if, he gets his memory back. The fight wasn't the problem, not the physical part anyways.

"Ya… I have things to say. But what I say don' leave this room unless I say it does. Got it." Victor snarled out, he knew at this point he had little if any control over the situation. And going through things quickly in his own mind, he knew it would be in his best interest in divulging this information. A sum up of the information anyways.

"You have our word, anytime you're ready." Professor Xavier stated calmly, there was only Jean, Hank, Logan as well as himself in the room. And the Professor will decide whether or not it goes further. Something tells him though, he won't have to. Victor no doubt will let it be passed about the main people in control of this school and the whole X-Men operation. Or at least, Professor Xavier hoped so.

Victor snarled, he felt like he was being patronized by the bald headed idiot. And his brother looked increasingly impatient, which told Victor that Jimmy no doubt would snap at some point in the next few minutes if he didn't start talking.

"That chip-thing is near the memory part of the brain, right?" Victor asked, he needed their confirmation which he received before continuing with a calm even tone hiding away the turbulent emotion and rage that was a normal part of Victor's day,  
"It was created for back up reason's an' to give Stryker and other parties of the government more control over soldiers… It was designed to erase and if you have the resources create fake memories to better control that person."

"You sayin' this thing was put there to keep me from rememberin'?! By this Stryker guy!?" Wolverine snarled out angrily, claws out in his defensive position in this. It bothered him that someone would go that far to mess around with him.

"That, and so they could keep in control of their living weapons. Hence why you were called Weapon X. Ten, Roman numeral. Stryker said he wouldn't do it to you though… He didn't have the time either during the adamantium bonding process…" Victor answered, gritting his teeth. So far so good, they weren't asking too far into things. Just things that had to do with his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Wolverine didn't know what to be angrier at, the fact that some fucking idiot put a damn chip of sorts in his head or at his so called brother who knew about it! Snarling angrily his claws came out, his inner beast cried out in undignified anger and the need for retribution.

"I'd have to see it to ensure that, that is what it is. But from where I'm standin' it is." Victor snarled angrily, he didn't like the look he was getting from his brother; it was as if this was his fault. Like he was the one who put that damn thing in him in the first place! Never mind the fact that those claws were now showing themselves at full length. And make no mistake those weren't kitchen knives either. Those were well oiled killing tools, and Victor knew for a fact that his baby brother was very good at using them. Normally that would make him proud, but not so much when it's his blood that most likely will be covering them in a few minutes.

"You knew…" Wolverine snarled, his head throbbed from the stress of the whole thing. Weapon X. Stryker. Despite it coming up blank his instincts told him he should know those, and that only increased his anger because he didn't. He hated not knowing something he should know.

"I didn' know they put one of those fuckin' things in _you_ damn it. Quit lookin' at me as though I was the one who cut ya open and shoved the fuckin' thing in there myself!" Victor snarled as he widened his stance so he could be ready should a fight start, and knowing his brother enough he knew one would.

Wolverine's eyes narrowed in anger, a snarl ripped its way from his throat. Fists tightened in anger Wolverine hunched himself and shifted so he could stand more so on the balls of his feet rather then his toes so he could easily launch himself into a fight if he didn't get what he wanted in this discussion. He doubted he would, so it was always best to prepare himself now. All the while he noticed the other three in the room stood back and out of the way. Good, he didn't want them getting their sorry excuse of mutants in his way.

"You just explained it!" Wolverine growled through his teeth, he knew his knuckles were going white with how tight he had his fists. That didn't matter; with his healing factor he knew he could ignore what would normally become uncomfortable after awhile.

"I only said what I knew!" Victor snarled his claws as long as he could push them as he shifted his feet onto his toes. It worked better for him whether he was dodging or going onto the offence.

Wolverine was practically vibrating in anger at this point as he snarled out,  
"So _you_ did know!"

"No damn it! Listen for once you little shit, I _know_ about those things but I _didn't_ know they put one in your head!" Victor roared out in anger, undignified anger at that. How dare the runt accuse him of that! He was practically told to his face that it was his fault, and in his anger he believed that what his brother said meant exactly that. If he was even slightly calmer now then he is now he might be able to find reason in himself to deal with situation and understand the runt's anger and frustrations in this situation goes hand and hand with the lack of ability to put his words right. But that wasn't the type of person Victor was normally.

* * *

Professor Xavier calmly leant back in his chair, he observed keenly what was happening in front of him and the information he could get from their argument.

'_Professor? Shouldn't we stop this?_' Jean asked, using a mental link between her and the Professor to ensure they didn't tip off the two in front of them. She noticed that Hank was tense as well, most likely the feral instincts inside of him reacting to the amount of feral aggression in this room at the moment. And Logan, she couldn't help but notice that he was wilder then normal. Dangerous even.

'_Not yet, trust me. They need to get at least some of their argument out of their systems. If they don't then it will just build up and explode in the worst place for it to explode. We are, after all in a school._' Professor Xavier calmly explained scratching an itch. It was as if the movement he made stated 'Go' for the two feral brothers as they both lunged at each other without uttering a word past Victor's last statement.

They clashed in the middle of where they were standing. Professor Xavier was keeping a close eye on it though making sure it doesn't come to close to them or come close to leaving the med-lab. As for damages, he wasn't worried he could replace or fix everything in this room easily enough. It truly was a clash of titans in the Professor's opinion.

Faintly he was glad that he had Logan on his team, though at the moment he doubted how much Logan was apart of this team. The Professor knew that without those memories or feeling those attachments, Logan won't be staying around here for long. He was rarely the type to stick around for long, which was why he could disappear for a month or more at a time without a word. They were used to it at this point, but if this Logan left there was very good chances that he wouldn't be coming back. Ever.

* * *

Rogue sat on her bed sobbing while remaining in a tight fetal position hugging her legs near the corner of the farthest point she could on her bed; she wanted to talk to him after what she saw. But when she saw him coming towards the med-lab with blood on him and Creed she chickened out. How much of that was Logan's? How much of it was Creed's? And how much of it belonged to those victims?

"I'm such a coward… He was right there an' I couldn't talk to him." Rogue muttered to herself, her sorrow and regret clearly rung in her words.

"Talk to who?" Ororo asked, she knew full well who but choose that it would be best if Rogue explained things to her from the start. It would help in getting things off her chest for awhile anyways. She won't tell her about the second fight that broke out in the med-lab. The first being the one in the building when the two were picked up.

"Logan. Who else would I be talking about…" Rogue hissed out angrily and gasping at her own outburst, she didn't mean too! Not to Storm, she was kind and didn't warrant any sort of outburst. She couldn't help but be surprised at the gentle understanding she got from Storm as Storm sat down next to her, but not close enough to be accused of smothering her in any way.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ororo asked, keeping her tone calm and quiet. It served people better when they needed someone to talk to; going in with hysterics or anything but calm and quiet will end up more disastrous then necessary.

"No…" Rogue venomously snarled, she figured when she snarled something out it was a bit of Logan in her. She wondered if she should fear that part?

"Okay, if you want to talk you know where to find me." Ororo calmly said as she made a move to stand up when a quiet voice spoke next to her,

"He was so angry… He attacked those people out of the blue, he must have thought they had weapons or something I don't know… And down below I saw him with so much blood… I've never seen so much blood… I could smell it, even without the keen senses Logan has… I could smell it… I looked into his eyes…"

"Rogue…" Ororo spoke calmly; she heard the distress as clear as day and it made her feel sad for both Rogue and Logan. Unbeknownst to her rain started to fall outside.

"That wasn't him! It wasn't Logan, Logan… Logan doesn't have eyes that detached and uncaring, wild even… He… He… That… Oh my god… What do I do? Have I lost him… He was like a brother to me, father even…" Rogue managed to say, whipping away the tears as best she could but the tears wouldn't stop.

"It's him Rogue, he's just confused right now. He's just lost. Give him some time. It'll be okay in the end." Ororo calmly said, pulling Rogue into a hug as gentle as she could. Ororo silently hoped that she was right though, she'd hate to get the mission one day that requires them to hunt down the Wolverine. Their teammate, their friend and mentor to some of the students in this school.

* * *

Victor panted, the fight didn't last long but with the fight before they got back made this one more taxing on his stamina and with how his brother was panting Victor knew it was the same for him to. Snarling slightly Victor didn't take his eyes off his brother while trying to decide whether or not Jimmy would attack him again. So far it looked like the fight was over, for now.

"If you two are done, we need to discuss what to do about this." Professor Xavier calmly stated, he wanted more information out of Victor but that might have to wait.

Victor looked at him with annoyance that was mirrored by his brother who was still vibrating with anger but was calmer then he was before the fight started. Victor sneered at him while making a small gesture of 'by my guest'.

* * *

**Authoress Note: **heh, another chapter finished XD.

**WhiteChocolate123** – Thank you for your review for the last couple of chapters. I'm glad you like Professor Xavier in this XD. And ya, it'll be a huge deal when dear ol' Jimmy finds out about this more so when he regains his memories and probably pissed off when he finds out that Victor was involved with a lot more then what he just said he was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Victor as well as his brother didn't sit down; instead they remained separated while listening to what the overgrown rug said. It sounded a tad bit risky, and even Victor could tell it wasn't going to be easy thanks to the adamantium skull.

"Ya sure surgery is the only thing you can come up with." Victor stated coldly, it was far easier to have a cold complex then it was to show any other emotion at the moment. So that was what he was doing.

"At this point, it is all we can come up with in order to remove it from Logan's mind." Hank stated calmly, ignoring the coldness in the older feral's tone. Any colder Hank was sure that Creed could rival that of Bobby's abilities.

"As soon as it's removed, do I have permission to take a look in your mind to figure out what happened with your memories?" Professor Xavier asked Logan calmly, making sure to be as direct as he could so he wouldn't anger the feral in front of him.

Victor turned to the bald headed pacifist before looking at his brother to see what his answer would be. Victor hoped that it could be as simple as that, and he hoped that his brother would agree to it.

* * *

Wolverine snarled softly, he really hated the idea of someone inside of his head. But the man asked, right? That meant he wasn't going to do anything funny, right? Wolverine didn't have the answer to those, he knew he probably should have but he didn't. So there was nothing to do about that except go with his instincts.

Unfortunately right now his instincts were as torn in two as he was. Crossing his arms and gripping his upper arms in frustration and anger he felt his claws twitch inside his wrists, wanting to come out.

"Surgery then you want to look in my mind." Wolverine ground out, making sure that this was all that was happening. He didn't quite trust that it was, but if it got him his memories back he'll play ball. For now, only until he gets tired of it then he's gone. If this didn't work then he'll find another way in getting his memories back.

"Merely to see what happened to your memories. A chip obviously can block memories, but I doubt it should have been able to block all of your memories as efficiently as it did. I want to see what happened to your memories." Professor Xavier calmly stated, making sure to keep his words to the point and calm.

Wolverine scrutinized the man in the wheelchair for a moment, debating it over in his mind one last time before answering,

"Fine, but if ya fuck me over ol' man and I'll gut you an' whoever else is involved." Wolverine couldn't help but feel shock at the fact that the man simply smiled, the shock disappeared and was replaced with irritation.

"Well, then I can be reassured that my insides will remain where they belong, inside. The same can go for Dr. McCoy." Professor Xavier stated confidently, he noted that he got a snort from Victor for that but shrugged it off.

"Unfortunately, while you two were discussing things I've looked over the tools we have here and came to the conclusion that we don't have everything that we require here." Hank stated, bracing himself for what he was sure to be a hassle when it came to Logan as well as his brother who both looked agitated now more then before.

"What." Wolverine snarled out. When he finally agreed to co-operate with them he finds out another monkey wrench was thrown into the works. Preplanned? He didn't know.

"We have to go to Muir Island. I am quit sure that Doctor Moira MacTaggert can be of assistance." Hank explained calmly, shrugging off the snarl because it was easier to deal with Logan's typical snarled demands then dealing with his unusual behavior since he lost all of his memories.

"Who the fuck is that?" Wolverine demanded, was she someone that could be trusted? Distrusted? Killed or left alive? All questions Wolverine couldn't come up with, and he could almost guess that even before he lost his memories he probably would be dealing with the same questions. The bald headed man, Professor Xavier, gave him a calm calculating look. Wolverine didn't like that, it made him feel like the cursed Professor was looking right through him.

It was something that made Wolverine feel cornered and trapped, he hated it.

"A good friend of mine, I can vouch for her." Professor Xavier calmly stated, while silently asking Hank to keep an eye on everything there when he wasn't around to do it himself. He didn't like the distrust he sensed directed towards Moira at all.

"When do we go?" Victor asked, he made the decision for his brother uncaring about the consequences. But damn it, if the frail could get his brother's memories back then why not.

Wolverine growled angrily, his rights seemed to have been stripped for him the minute he agreed to go along with this twisted circus!

"Who the fuck say's I'm agreeing to that. I agreed to the surgery an' the damn mind probing thing you want to do. But I didn't agree to go anywhere else." Wolverine snarled angrily, uncrossing his arms and having his fists tight at his sides. It was a clear indication that he was far from happy about this turn of events.

"Jimmy…" Victor started though he was cut off when his brother snarled out,  
"Wolverine. I ain't gonna be called anything else at the moment." And Wolverine was serious. Despite the fact that something felt right about being called Jimmy, he was still uncomfortable with it and feeling too angry to put up with something other then the name he is choosing to go by at the moment.

"Fine. Wolverine." Victor mocked before continuing, "If the fr-woman can help you then let her even if it's at a damn island rather then the blue rug's cozy little laboratory."

Wolverine growled but thought it over for a moment before snarling softly to himself before forcing out,

"What time are we goin'?" Everyone seemed satisfied with that answer. _Fuckers, the whole lot of 'em._ Wolverine growled out in his mind while crossing his arms.

After that it didn't take long to file onto the Jet, which was something Wolverine still didn't like. He swears up and down that he hated to fly. Sitting at the back where he sat when he was picked up after taking off. He noted that four-eyes was piloting with the blue rug in the co-pilot seat. His brother was sitting half way between his spot and the front of the Jet with the Professor.

Seeing nothing better to do Wolverine let himself drift off to sleep.

_Wolverine stood in a small open field, disoriented and confused. Around him there was fighting going on; it was weird because they weren't human. If anything it looked like a sick experimentation gone wrong. They had the approximate shape of a human but was covered with fur and their faces seemed be shaped into more of a snout then anything. _

_Snarls, growls, roars and claws were all too clear for Wolverine. Some were black, some where either brown or had a lighter coat. Wolverine didn't know how he knew, but every thing fighting here seemed to be going for one position. The alpha position. _

"_Two packs joinin'? That don' make sense…" Wolverine muttered. How was something like that possible? Especially in a world of animals? A world he felt closer to at the moment. _

_Wolverine could sense though that things weren't so simple with this sort of animal. With this animal it had something more then what Wolverine knew that normal animals didn't have. A higher ability in thinking. _

"_How the fuck, do I know some things… And yet why don' it make sense… This is really fucked up." Wolverine muttered, though if he was going to say anything else it was cut short when a snarl behind him captured his attention making his breath catch and a chill run up his spine. _

_Turning around he couldn't believe the size of this one. Its fur was light brown, fangs longer then they were on the black ones. Wolverine felt trapped in its wild and angry gaze, why he didn't know. He knew by instinct that it would take more then an angry look from an animal to freeze him in his spot, yet he couldn't make himself move or react to it in any way. _

_It attacked and the dream shifted to one that was somewhat similar yet different, there was slightly less fur and the snouts were smaller. The dream kept shifting and changing and each time the snouts were smaller and the animalistic ears were gone replaced with more human looking ears. It was always one pack now fighting more human like people or amongst themselves for that one position. Sometimes it was the lighter color furred one who won or it was the darker furred one that won. _

Wolverine woke up with a slight start, his confusion and disorientation from the dream took longer to disappear then he figured it should have. Everyone else was busy staring out a window or having a quiet conversation that Wolverine could hear as though he was standing next to them.

"When're we gonna get there?" Wolverine asked, shaking off the last bit of sleep.

"We're nearly there. At least fifteen minutes left to go." Scott answered, he wondered why they were going to see Moira but decided that it was something obviously important and probably having to do with Logan in some way and left it at that. Not to mention it would be nice to see her again, she was a good friend and trusted ally to the X-Men and the goals of the X-Men.

"Can't this thing go faster?" Wolverine ground out while glaring at the passing clouds as though they were enemies who are about to attack.

"It can, but there's a lot of activity in the space and it would benefit our abilities to stay hidden if we go at normal speed. Any faster then we'd attract too much attention." Scott stated calmly and confidently while he pressed a couple of buttons and continued flying.

"Lamest excuse I've ever heard of." Victor huffed slightly from where he sat, arms crossed and getting even more agitated by the second. He didn't have a problem flying, he just didn't like doing nothing for this long. He was getting bored.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** At the moment is being slightly uncooperative and not keeping the sections separated in my chapters. Which I apologize for so I'm using the lines they provide in the document manager in order to keep the sections for this chapter separated properly. I'm not going to go do that for all of my stories, just this chapter and onward unless starts being more cooperative.

**WhiteChocolate123** – Conversations are always a good thing. And I hope your computer starts cooperating and remains cooperating. And as for Stryker, I'm just saying he might have had a hand in it or he might not have. They don't know and Victor needs to take a look at it to be sure. And I figured that Wolverine wouldn't have as much control as he used to when he had his memories, so without those memories he wouldn't remember how to remain in control. Or at least that's the theory and what I'm attempting to do. So with you saying that he's scary dangerous when out of control lets me know that I'm succeeding to a point. And Victor, who would have ever thought that he would be second guessing. Thank you for your review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Fifteen minutes passed, and Wolverine found himself mildly curious about this place while remaining guarded and cautious. It was a large one story building. Or at least it appeared to be one story; there was a good chance of lower levels under ground. Which in his mind was plausible, or at least Wolverine figured it was conceivable. There were houses next to it, each with a yard. Why those were there, Wolverine didn't know.

They landed on a helipad near the large building that now at a more level look came across as a hospital. He hated hospitals, how he knew that he wanted to figure out but in order to do that he needed his memories. A woman came out; she had red hair much like what's her face back at the mansion.

"'at her?" Wolverine asked gruffly as he waited for the jet to be opened up so he could get out.

"Yes. Try to be as polite as you _both_ can." Professor Xavier calmly stated, indicating both Logan and Victor being that they both had a habit of being rude and at times too gruff to be considered civilized behavior. Much to his secret disdain, but what could he say? He puts up with it from Logan because Logan was loyal and a good person at heart. It was Victor he was more concerned with when it came to this situation and Moira due to Victor's history with woman.

"If she doesn't get in my way an' fixes the runt then there ain't no trouble comin' from me." Victor grunted, noting her appearance into his memory should he need it. He noted the cautious look that looked both irritated and a warning coming from the bald headed Professor and ignored it. The man meant nothing to him and his threats meant nothing to him as well.

Wolverine waited as patiently as he could for the stairs to lower completely; as soon as they were he was out of the jet with a few quick strides down the stairs. Scanning everything he sniffed the air, smelling the Atlantic Ocean's salty scent as well as the chemicals wafting from the building itself. There were other scents, people barbequing. All in all, the island smelt lived on. The sounds told the same story. Children playing from the few families that most likely live in those houses he notes to be nearby, parents talking some clearer then others and all about either the weather or their life and jobs here.

"A fuckin' research faculty…" Wolverine snarled slightly. It was worse then a hospital, he was sure of it.

"Yes, the largest known. Don't worry, you don't have anything to fear from that fact. My name is Doctor Moira MacTaggert. You may call me Moira." Moira stated calmly and confidently in her tall tale Scottish accent.

"I ain't afraid." Wolverine snarled out, gripping his fists at his side angrily and insulted. He was cautious yes, but not afraid. There was a difference!

"Very well, right this way. I'll get you guys settled in." Moira stated calmly and turning to the other four there. One she knew of and didn't like the thought of him being around this island but had no choice in the matter, it wasn't likely that he'll be leaving anytime soon. So long as Charles or even Scott and Hank keeps an eye on him as well as their very own Wolverine she can put up with him. Smiling at them she stated,  
"Where are my manners? How are you three? It's so good to see you three again."

"We're fine, It's good to see you as well." Scott answered calmly and truthfully, it was good to see her again. She was one of the ones who helped with tending to the medical needs of himself as well as other children when they were rescued from the Island. He still didn't know who it was who got them out of the cage. Scott truly did want to know, if he did he would thank whoever it was personally and no one got a good look at the person because of the situation they were in all they said was that it was a man who got them out.

"I'll have something made up for everyone to eat, I'm sure you guys are hungry." Moira stated happily as she led them into the building.

Wolverine was the last to enter, right before him was Victor. They both were tense, that much Wolverine could see. Sniffing the air he almost wanted to sneeze from the different chemicals he smelt in some of the laboratories they passed so far. Other rooms were observation rooms he noted as well as operating rooms. How he knew that he couldn't quite put his finger on it so he just put it under the category of common sense.

They were led to a large room, it had a long table and several chairs set around it. Nearby he could smell the scent of cooked food; this was obviously an eating area. He ignored how the woman, Moira, chatted idly with the three who brought them here.

"Feel free to sit where you want, the food will be here in a few minutes." Moira stated calmly as she eyed everyone in the room calmly, more cautiously for Sabretooth and Wolverine who seemed to sit across from each other away from everyone else.

* * *

Victor hated the scent here, it all seemed to mix together and assault his nose. Not to mention he wasn't fond of the redheaded frail, he was very tempted to bringing her down a few pegs at the moment with how her confidence was becoming annoying. But, he reminded himself that she was the frail who was going to help his brother so Victor will play nice.

She best not be pushing him too much though, there was only so much Victor could take. And he had more self control then people gave him credit for, after all he restrained himself so many times when he was being questioned by the wheelchair bound pacifist. Immediately he started to scratch in the table, making a well practiced happy smile to stare mockingly at whoever sat here after him.

"Would you stop that." Wolverine growled out, it was irritating. All he heard among idle chit chat and cooking down the hall was scratch, scratch, scratch. If he didn't stop this instance Victor would be missing a hand.

Victor looked up and frowned, the audacity the runt had without his memories was just as bad as it was when he did have his memories. Still, it was audacity nonetheless. He had two choices, one was to keep doing this which will end with a fight or stop and avoid one at this point in time. There no doubt would be a fight later on anyways. The tapping of shoes on a well polished floor and a something being pushed caught his attention. The smell of food got closer and closer too.

The arrival of food distracted both his little brother and himself, a fight was avoided. This time.

"I'll let you guys eat something before we get down to business, alright?" Moira stated, though the answer was obvious with the fact that a choice wasn't really in the matter. The food was already there and being dished out with quick precision.

Victor looked down at the plate and noted that there was too much green stuff on the plate for his liking and the meat was well done, he liked things bordering on raw half the time. Still he was hungry so he'll force it down, well most of it anyways. Just enough to stop the whisper of hunger in his mind. He didn't bother with common politeness and etiquette when he ate. His elbow was on the table in front of him as he ate and he skipped the knife altogether in exchange for just tearing chunks off the dry meat with his free hand. He knew he was getting looks but didn't care, he ignored them. They meant nothing to him.

Victor noted that Jimmy was like him in that area, his baby brother pushed the greens aside on his plate and ate the meat. One thing he did notice though was that his brother sniffed every bite before he actually took it. Most likely expecting it to be poisoned, which was funny because poison doesn't necessarily work on them and his brother never did that before he lost his memories the first time. _Funny how I never picked up on that habit after the whole becomin' a kid again thing._ Victor mused to himself as he finished off the meat and the drink quickly.

* * *

Moira sat beside Charles; it was weird being next to him again. After all their history wasn't always just as friends, in fact they at one time used to be lovers. Around that time Eric was still on the same side as Charles, such a strong friendship shot to hell because of different beliefs. Taking a sip of her water she studied Wolverine for a moment, noting him to be tense as though he was expecting a fight of some sort.

'_He most likely had bad experiences with doctors and research faculties._' Charles's voice cut through her thoughts and muses calmly.

She sometimes hated that he could do that and read her mind, but it was a fact that was easily got over when you get to know the man with the ability. Taking a bite of her salad she wondered what Charles knew, and if he did know anything he wasn't going to say a thing. After all, she knew it wasn't really in his place to divulge such personal information. _What aren't you telling me Charles?_ She thought, she knew he could hear her.

'_I don't know much, just that he had bad experiences and a word of advice don't force him into anything and quite looking in his direction you're making him more tense then needed. Our dear friend doesn't like to be stared at or feel like he's being studied._' Charles calmly stated before turning his attention elsewhere which successfully ended the conversation.

"How have things gone for you Hank?" Moira asked calmly with a smile, things meaning his studies and discoveries.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Heh, got another chapter done. So what do you think?

**WhiteChocolate123:** Thank you for the review on chapter 10. And thank you for the review on "The Future Fixing the Past" I'm sorry I didn't thank you in an authoress note on that one. I had every intention of doing so. And I'm going to have to keep an eye on your deviant page, you have some really good pictures on there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Wolverine didn't bother even trying the sad excuse of a salad and just left it abandoned on his plate as he and the others walked down a hall, it reeked of chemicals in some rooms. It made him feel really uneasy. He swore there was a whisper in his memories about rooms with chemicals being a bad thing. He couldn't be sure though. He wasn't sure how he would be able to trust this woman enough to let her near him long enough to get the damned chip out of his head so he can remember.

"Here we are." Moira declared as she opened a door and entered. It was an operation room that was more advanced then average hospitals, donations and Governments money going to the best.

Wolverine sniffed the air slightly, fighting off the urge to wrinkle his nose at the smell. It was sterile, and he could smell the medication regularly used in any operation or procedure. It made him sick for reasons he couldn't completely understand, he wanted to blame it on the poor excuse of lunch.

Pressure and sharp pain that seemed to be centered at his temples, a headache he dully noted to himself, or at least that's what it felt like from his perspective. He didn't even realize that his name was being said, he wasn't even aware of the concern clearly heard in the voice. Touching his temples lightly he growled to himself.

His inner animal wanted out, his inner animal wanted to flee this room and this place no matter the cost of the said attempt to escape. Closing his eyes he swore that it wasn't a warm room he was standing in but snow with nothing to protect himself from the weather. He felt light headed, like he wasn't in the laboratory anymore, like the people he came with to this room no longer existed.

_A loud furious roar shook the air; Weapon X answered with a dangerous growl of his own and claws out. The bear, Weapon X noted, lunged at him with its own dangerous claws. It won't matter, putting his weight on the balls of his feet he attacked with a fierce slash of his own twelve inch claws severing its head. Winning the fight. It was cold, the snow bite at his heels but he didn't care. He couldn't. He didn't know how. _

"Logan, are you okay?" Professor Xavier asked, truly concerned with what he just caught a glimpse of, it was unusual and dangerous. Logan's instability was showing itself with the inability to focus on things around him and remain conscious. He already had Moira moved farther away and Hank along with Victor prepared to restrain the confused feral should the need arise.

Wolverine couldn't even focus on what he was asked; blinking his eyes he couldn't understand what was happening or even where he was. His inner animal roared with its need to get away. It would be so easy to do that, it was so tempting to do that.

_Biting pain was felt all over; it felt like he was being eaten alive. Was he eating himself from the inside out or was something else eating? Weapon X felt rage rise at dangerous speed and ferocity. He was being attacked! He must defend himself! He must kill them! Wolves! He knew they were wolves, hungry wolves, savage wolves. Roaring out in rage, the wolves rage was no match for his. No one's rage would match his! When the wolves were all dead he let out an angry and loud roar before everything went black, why and how he didn't know. _

_The morning after he was lead back inside the building like an animal. That was what he was to them, who them was he didn't know, he just knew he was an animal and treated as such. Such undignified couldn't be registered with Weapon X. _

"The chip must be malfunctioning. It's the only thing that could explain this, he was showing regular motor skills when he arrived and was able to focus on things and people within normal parameters." Moira stated calmly, she knew they were listening to what she said and probably to some agree agreed with her.

"I have to agree with you here, the sooner we get it out the better. But, we must be careful not to damage anything either on the chip or his mind." Hank stated calmly, he was tense, far more then he expected. His instincts told him that danger was close by. That he had to fight and flee. Hank ignored it, he was a doctor and Logan required his assistance and he took an oath not to mention Logan was a friend. He couldn't just leave Logan to deal with everything alone.

_He dreamt that they were slaughtered, the ones who did this to him. Hurt him, experimented on him, degraded him! He dreamt they all died and he was free. Dreaming of freedom was nothing compared to the real thing, it was a tease like something you like being dangled in your face and incapable of touching it for real. So that was why when he woke up he did it for real. _

_He killed them all. He made them pay for the pain they brought him. For making him feel and act as an animal! Even though he was one. The door was so close, the cave like hallway he was running down covered in blood was getting colder the closer he got to the door. Making his way through the door he noticed snow, there was still snow on the ground. Wasn't he there longer then he thought he was? Or was it longer then he knew it was? He didn't know. _

_There were guards there; one far in the back looked frightened as he shook while holding the gun close to his chest. Somehow that fear seemed right. Snarling angrily he brought his claws up and attacked. Only ten more tormenters to go then he was free! Only five more then he won't have to be here anymore. Only one more then he won't ever have to look back. He was young, new to the job obviously, but Weapon X didn't care. He tore into the young man like he did the others and left him in the snow for dead. His roar of victory was his final farewell to the place that caused him so much pain._

Wolverine roared and attacked without seeing, he just snapped. He just needed to get out!

* * *

Victor watched the entire scene with a cold calculating expression. It was a perfect mask to hide his distress at the situation. Especially after the blue rug and the frail spoke about the chip and Jimmy's mind. They screw up during the procedure, Victor will see to it himself that he messes them up so badly they won't be recognizable. Though he won't kill them, he'll let them live so they live with the pain of their mistake and the pain he caused them personally. It was a thought that nearly brought a smile to his face.

Victor even tried to get his brother's attention by using his name rather then Jimmy or Logan or even Wolverine. He used James and got nothing for a response. The lack of response made Victor want to attack Jimmy in order to gain a reaction, of any kind.

His brother roared, one he never heard before coming from his brother. Victor only had a second to make a move, he could see the muscles tensing and a second later his brother attacked him because he was the closest. Victor dug his claws into his brother's upper arms in order to push the claws that half way entered his upper body out. Taking a few steps forward he pushed his brother back a few.

They both snarled. It took Victor that moment to realize that this wasn't his brother in a berserker rage but the living weapon. Weapon X. He hated Stryker and everyone else attached to this project at this very moment because they broke his brother down somehow and turned him into a weapon. Victor hated to admit it to himself because it was a weakness and technically he wasn't built for this sort of emotion, but he felt sick to his stomach with guilt because he was apart of this project or at least the early years of it.

Victor noted that his brother was grabbed behind by the blue rug, and for a second wanted to attack the blue feral behind his brother. Moving quickly he grabbed hold of his brother's wrists tightly enough and at an angle to render those deadly claws useless. Now all they had to do was either stop his brother from fighting or ride it out. Victor hoped it wasn't the latter, his brother had a lot of stamina and they could be here for awhile.

Absentmindedly he noted that his cloths was wet around his chest area, it was blood which was completely expected. Victor did his best to ignore his brother's snarls and snaps in order to get free. Behind him he heard the bald headed fool say,  
"I can't get into his mind, he's too far into a feral state."

Victor cursed him in more then one language.

"Hold his arms to his side and hold tight. No matter what, don't let go." Victor ordered the walking blue rug who did what he said with a questioning look. Victor didn't have the time to explain as he balled his hands into fists ignoring how his claws cut through his palms flesh with ease. Without a moment's hesitation he punched his brother hard and kept at it.

Everyone gasped in the room, and probably disagreed with his method but no one spoke up and the blue rug didn't let go of his brother whose growls and struggles increased expectedly. With his brother's healing factor and stamina, they were going to be here for awhile. Victor hated every second of it for one reason; his brother had no control over himself. If Jimmy did, then he probably would feel differently about the situation. Most likely.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Sorry this has taken me longer then I expected it to. I kind of hit a writer's block on it. Hopefully that passed though.

**WhiteChocolate123** – Thank you for the review. And ya, Victor is the ever observant brother (late sometimes but observant nonetheless). And I don't think of it as stalking, lol.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It took close to two hours to knock his brother out cold, leaving his brother slumped in the blue rugs arms and Victor panting and growling lowly to himself. No one said a word to him and the frail as well as the blue rug barely looked at him; they all were most likely disgusted by what he just did. What he _had_ to do. But they had to accept that there was no other way; anesthetic wouldn't have knocked his brother out. Given enough it would dull his brother's consciousness but in the state he was in, it would have been a waste of material that could be used later when they removed the chip so he can have his brother back rather then the living Weapon his brother seemed to be at the moment.

Weapon X, Victor hated the fact that his brother was designated that in his folder. It was degrading!

"Will you be alright?" Professor Xavier asked, sensing the emotions running thick in Victor. He knew that the older feral regretted what he just had to do, and that in itself gave him the proof that he took the right route by allowing the older feral to remain at the school even after they regained their proper bodies.

Glaring dangerously at the cursed man in the damned wheelchair Victor turned and stalked out of the room without a glance back. He needed air and to wash his brother's as well as his own blood off of his hands. Usually blood never bothered him, including his own but right now he was bothered by it.

Snarling angrily he stopped in the bathroom and washed his hands, looking up into the mirror his eyes narrowed at his own mocking reflection. With the conflict he saw in his own eyes, he barely recognized himself. He usually kept a cold or a mocking expression on, not one that was barely calm and conflicted! Growling angry he lashed out in the bathroom. He couldn't kill anyone because the idiots here were required alive. The bathroom had to do.

After the bathroom therapy episode he made his way outside and took a few deep breaths in, satisfied that he was alone he closed his eyes and leant against the building listening to everything around him so no one snuck up on him. He would be attacking first, asking questions later at the moment. The scent of his brother's blood as well as his own still mingled in his nose, holding his attention more securely then he would like to admit.

Snarling to himself he decided to walk around a bit, scope the place out. Walking was slow so he ended up sprinting on all four to the closes drop on the island that lead to the water. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake what happened in that room and that made him growl. It was a weakness! He swore it was! Yet, he couldn't help himself.

* * *

Hank watched the scene carefully, he wasn't fond of the disrespect Sabretooth showed towards the Professor but didn't say nothing about it due to the aggression he could spot in the older feral and despite the fact that he knew he could take Sabretooth in a fight if he had to he had other more pressing concerns. Calmly he turned his attention towards the unconscious Logan in his arms. Hank moved the bloodied man to a bed and laid him down as though he didn't have metal coating his bones weighing him down in his unconscious state, Hank thanked his immense strength for making things like that easier.

"Should we, um, restrain him?" Hank felt really uncomfortable asking that, but it had to be asked and he hated that it had to be asked. Logan was a friend; he wasn't an animal needing a leash. Hank could tell everyone in the room was tense; Scott who just entered was confused.

"What happened?" Scott asked as he eyed the blood on Logan's face that ran down his chin and throat soaking the white muscle shirt the grouchy feral seemed to love so much.

"Logan lost control, no one aside from Logan got hurt though. But it will have to move the surgery up sooner rather then later." Professor Xavier calmly explained, though he wasn't fond of having to say something like that without Logan's permission but being that Scott was on the same team he needed to know some of what's going on with the fallen teammate.

"Shouldn't we wait until he wakes up?" Hank asked, feigning a calm controlled tone. Far calmer then he felt after having to hold a struggling man while he got beaten until he was unconscious. Hank understood why though. He just didn't like it any.

"It would be for the best." Moira concluded calmly, whipping her hands down her slacks to dry her sweaty palms due to her anxiety at having to witness such a scene, both Logan attacking and then being beaten down like he was.

"Agreed, although we will have to restrain him until we are sure that he is under control." Professor Xavier stated calmly, folding his hands on his lap. He figured that it would be best for everyone to leave the room after Logan was restrained while someone remains with the unconscious man at all times. Or at least that was the idea; he had to get people to agree to it first.

Hank sighed as he turned around and found the restraints strong enough to hold a feral in place long enough for Hank and the others to gain control over the situation should it be needed. He hoped not, and hoped that Logan would forgive them for this.

"We should go do our own thing, calm ourselves down so we can come back to this situation with a clear mind." Professor Xavier suggested calmly and before anyone else can either volunteer or debate the suggestion Hank spoke up,  
"I'll watch him. He's going to require someone here when he wakes up, though someone is going to have to…" Hank trailed off when he looked up at who just reentered the room with them, and looked just as grouchy as before.

"You people can just leave 'im be. I'll look after him till then." Victor interrupted grouchily; there was no sign of blood on him at this point. After all he had enough time to clean up and run off a small amount of his energy without making too much of a dent in how much energy he had. Victor wasn't any calmer then he was before, and he knew he should have taken this time to calm himself down but he didn't completely trust leaving the runt alone with the frail. He didn't know her and while his brother was out, it was Victor's responsibility to be the watchful one.

"Are you sure?" Hank asked calmly and got an annoyed look for his troubles before a snarled answer,  
"Out."

Hank knew then and there that Victor wouldn't take no for an answer. Looking at the Professor for his advice for a moment and got a nod of agreement. So reluctantly they all left Logan alone with Victor. Hank wasn't sure whether or not it was a good idea, but the Professor deemed it to be one so why not. He needed some rest anyways.

* * *

Moira wasn't fond of leaving Sabretooth alone with both Logan and the breakable equipment. The guy seemed like he was a brute, and for some reason he didn't seem all that bright yet she figured he probably was a lot smarter then he looked.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Moira asked calmly as her heel clicked down the hallway as she walked with both Charles and Scott. Hank went off on his own, most likely the roof.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Professor Xavier calmly stated, after all he was a psychic and had a unique point of view in most situations. And at the moment, his unique point of view was really coming in handy.

"I don't know, I mean… He's Sabretooth. _Sabretooth._ The guy is wanted for murder, rape and terrorism. Need I continue?" Moira stated, she would normally side with Charles but right now she found herself questioning his wish to see good in everyone. How could there be anything good in someone like that? From what she gathered on him in information wise he shown no signs of wanting to change, if anything she swore he enjoyed being the bad guy of the story in a manner of speech.

"Yes, but he is also Victor Creed…" Professor Xavier started, hiding his sigh of frustration at people's unwillingness to budge in their point of view of someone, even someone as cruel as Victor Creed.

"What does that have to do with it?" Scott interrupted; he was siding with Moira in this. The man was being left with Logan _and_ sensitive equipment!

Professor Xavier couldn't hide the sigh this time as he stated,  
"Victor Creed looked after Logan since he was a boy, taught him how to survive and fought wars alongside him. Sabretooth is just a means to an end for Victor. Right now, he is what he always was. A brother."

"Yes, but. He was a brother before, and that didn't stop him from hunting down Logan whenever he can and beat the living snot out of him. Didn't stop him from going against Logan by siding with the Brotherhood. Where was that brotherly affection then?" Scott pointed out, Moira he noted agreed with him.

"Logan also didn't remember who he was, Victor knew that. And possibly couldn't deal with that so he directed that hurt inward and decided to deal with it by being the bad guy. In the start anyways, it just became too easy after a bit and they both became brothers lost in time." Professor Xavier calmly stated, ignoring how cheesy it must sound.

"Still. I don't like it." Moira stated, leaving the topic about the large feral of a man behind them. For now.

* * *

Victor snarled angrily, he hated them! He heard the entire conversation. And he so badly wanted to show that frail just how bad he really could be and how loud he can make her scream. But for now, he'll push his own anger at her aside and focus on other things. He'll let it build up and when he deems right she won't know what hit her. Removing the restraints he tossed them into a corner, uncaring whether or not they were put away.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Sorry, I meant to post this close to two days ago.

**WhiteChocolate123 **– Thank you for the review. And me too, I'm must as eager for Logan regaining his memories XD because I have plenty of plans for Winchesters local Wolverine.

**WolviexSabes fan **– Thank you for all the reviews. Glad you liked this chapter and how Logan was zoning out. As for the original Adamantium Procedure references are there for a reason because, heh, well you're just gonna have to keep reading lol.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Opening his eyes, he didn't know how much time passed. Hell, he didn't even know why he was on a bed for that matter. Squinting at the ceiling Wolverine forced himself to sit up, he barely felt the remnants of pain. If anything it was just a whisper of what used to be pain. One thing he did notice was the taste of his own blood and the scent of it. Wolverine snarled slightly, he didn't know why he would smell or even taste his own blood but figured whatever the reason it wasn't a good one.

"'Bout time you're awake, runt." Victor growled from where he stood against the wall, catching his brother's attention immediately. It was already the next day; he forgot that his brother could be out for so long after getting knocked unconscious.

Wolverine's eyes narrowed as looked at Victor who was leaning against a wall and frowning impatiently. What Victor said made Wolverine wonder how long has he been out? Not to mention he still had to figure out why.

"Wha' the hell happened?" Wolverine snarled, as he swung his feet over the edge. He noticed what he figured was restraints in the corner of the room. They looked like they were just tossed aside like they were nothing. Which in his mind, they were. But still, that raised the question on why they were there in the first place.

"Ya up an' snapped and attacked your little buddies." Victor said with little to no emotion and a slight barely noticeable shrug, he was gauging his brother's every twitch so he could figure what his brother would do next. It was easy for him to do, to read his brother. Even without his memories a lot of his brother's mannerisms stayed the same and right now Victor needed to know if his brother was going to attack again or not.

Wolverine wanted to correct him; they weren't his friends in any way. Not that he could remember anyways so he kept his mouth shut about that. What he did think about was the fact that he just attacked them. Why he attacked them was his man question though he didn't vocalize it at the moment. He was just trying to remember.

"Why." Wolverine growled out as he crossed his arms and kept eye contact with his so called older brother, coming up with the answer on his own wasn't helping anyways. He watched Victor shrug and growled lowly because of it.

"Beats me ya just zoned out on 'em then attacked. Scared the little frail right out of her skin and everyone else in here cause they didn't expect you to just up and attack like that." Victor huffed, it wasn't the complete truth. Victor had a good reason on why his brother snapped like that. The chip. But Victor wasn't going to say anything right now, why should he. It was obviously over, at least for now it was.

Wolverine knew instinctively that there was something Victor wasn't saying. Standing up he watched as Victor watched him closely, it was obvious that the other man was prepared for him to attack. Just in case. Wolverine had two questions at this point. One question was how long was he out for. While the other one was a simple repeat of why did he attack and Wolverine was willing to force the answer out of him if needed. It was just a matter of which to ask first.

"How long?" Wolverine asked, he decided to get the one he knew he would get a truthful answer out of the brother he still doesn't remember. A simple barely audible snort was the first response to his question. Wolverine snarled angrily at that, all the man had to do was give him a number! Yet he obviously was going to jerk him around anyways! Glaring he snarled out,

"Well?" It was plainly obvious even to the most dense that Wolverine wasn't willing to ask one more time rather then force the answer out of the man limb by limb if he had to.

"Well, since you asked so nicely Jimmy-boy. Oops, I mean _Wolverine_. You've been out since yesterday." Victor chided mockingly. Though it still stung now that he was once again calling his brother something other then what Victor got used to calling him again. He'll never show it though!

Wolverine growled loudly at the mock he received. It was insulting! Maddening even! The audacity the annoyingly clawed man had was outrageous, yet somehow it felt almost natural. Almost. He had to fight to get himself under control; losing control now wouldn't get him his answers.

"'n once again. Why'd I snap _yesterday_?" Wolverine insisted, a growl tone more evident then before with his patience running thinner and thinner as the seconds passed. He saw the calculating look; Wolverine knew a debate when he saw one. Victor was debating about telling him the truth or not, Wolverine decided to make that debate a lot easier with,  
"Better fess up bub."

"Or what?" Victor challenged in a snarled tone, the aggression in the room was now getting to him and making want to lose control. To lash out, yet again with more self control then people give him credit for he managed to hold it off.

Wolverine never really got the chance to growl out a response to the challenge as the door opened. _What the hell is it with sliding doors everywhere I go?_ Wolverine growled to himself in an irritated tone.

"Or the surgery will take longer then we all intend it to." Professor Xavier stated calmly as he entered followed by Moira, Scott and Hank. They looked slightly tired still, like they didn't get a full night sleep.

Wolverine could tell they were used to it.

"What do you mean, it won' happen." Wolverine growled, it wasn't like he wanted the surgery but deemed it a necessary evil at the moment and knew he needed to get it over and done with if he wanted his memories back. And that was something that he wanted to get back at all costs. He was willing to kill for it. Looking at them he couldn't help but come to the conclusion that they would never truly understand what it means to not know who you were, who you are.

"We will have to wait for you two to finish your disagreement. And it is better to do it sooner rather then later due to the chips obvious malfunctions." Professor Xavier calmly explained, gauging the reactions from both feral's in the room. He knew Victor never informed Logan about the chips malfunction, even before he entered the room just as easily as he knew that the aggression in this room today was because of Logan wanting to know and Victor not speaking up.

"What do you mean malfunction?" Wolverine demanded angrily, glaring at Victor for not speaking up about it.

"We aren't sure why it malfunctioned, in order to know we will have to remove it from your head. When we do, you will no longer be under its influence in certain situations and there is a good chance you will regain your lost memories." Moira stated calmly, ignoring the glares from both brothers with practiced ease. She was glared at many times before by better people.

"Then let's get the fuckin' thing out now rather then later then." Wolverine growled impatiently as he crossed his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes, daring them to refuse. He hated the idea that he was under the influence of the damned thing, hell he hated that he didn't have his memories because of it.

He swore revenge! He will kill whoever put the thing there in the first place, and if it was this Stryker guy then so be it. He'll hunt him and whoever helped him down to the end of the world if he had to!

* * *

Victor growled lowly, glared icily at all of them. In his opinion his brother shouldn't have been told, he knew he probably should have. But Victor's mind was set; his brother wasn't complete so why tell him all of it in the first place. Already he knew his brother wasn't handling it all that well, Victor could see the tenseness in Jimmy's muscles almost as though he was winding himself up to attack.

'_Perhaps because he deserves to know as much as you believe he doesn't need to know._' Professor Xavier's voice resounded in Victor's mind making him growl a little louder then before while singling in his glare on the bald headed professor himself. Curse the man!

Victor crossed his arms, digging his claws into his upper arms ignoring how the tips went through the jacket and his shirt with ease as he thought, _stay out of my mind ol' fool before your morals are the least of your problems._ He hated it when someone was in his mind.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Hopefully you'll like this chapter XD in the next chapter it will most likely be either the beginning of the surgery or the whole thing. Do you want me to do a couple of flashbacks while Logan's out of it? Because face it, he will for the most part be mostly conscious. He won't let them knock him out cold again XD stubborn guy that he is.

If you do want him to have flashbacks what do you want them to be about?

**WhiteChocolate123 -** Thank you for the review. And you're absolutely right, Victor beating his brother unconscious was the nicest thing the big cat could do for them.

**MKII - **Thank you for the review. I'm glad I'm an interesting author(ess), it means I can come up with something amusing enough to read. And sorry about Xavier, I am far from good with him. I am however happy that I'm managing Vic 'n Logan well enough for it to be believable. I can tell you, I'm starting to have more fun writting Victor then I am Logan. Glad they're not coming across as 'softy psycho-bad-pansy-ass in love'. As for Barry Windsor Smith's Weapon X, I couldn't help myself. It's a good read and great artistic work too. And again, thank you for the review and compliments.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Professor Xavier didn't say much more then what he has. Instead he just sat back and observed the situation. He wasn't worried about Victor's threat despite the fact that he knew very well what the old feral could do. Saw the aftermath of one of Victor's attacks and saw it within his mind the few times he skimmed the surface gently.

"Alright, but first I would have to warn you that despite the anesthetic that will be used you won't be fully unconscious. And I doubt you would want your brother to knock you unconscious again." Moira stated calmly, she noted the Professor's keen observations from the side. She snorted inwardly at herself because of that, the man sometimes reminded her as a master chess player when it came to observing all the pieces on the board.

"Fine, fine. I get it lets get this thing done already." Wolverine ground out, his impatience seemed to be growing thinner far quicker then he could calm himself down in order to think more calmly. His vision already started to bleed red again, which by many accounts wasn't a good thing. He already learnt the results of losing control more then once already and wasn't fond of the idea of losing control again.

"There's more before you get ahead of yourself." She started though stopped him from interrupting by holding up her hand and continuing,  
"You will have to be restrained during the procedure." She noted the stiffening of Logan's body but thought little of it, so long as he didn't cause trouble or fights her too much then she will just have to deal with it. Not to sound cruel and all, but the sooner she got the chip out the better. For everyone.

Professor Xavier watched calmly, he could feel the uneasiness in Logan especially after the part of being restrained. He knew Logan had a certain fear of being restrained and not in control and unable to get in control of the situation. There have been rare occurrences of that and it always lead to a natural animalistic reaction that causes a lot of damage and kills anyone unfortunate enough to pull that mistake and still be near him when he makes an attempt to get out.

"Why restraints?" Wolverine snarled lowly, he hated the thought of being restrained down while someone cuts into his head. It was a situation he swears he's been in before, he just couldn't figure out the finer details thanks to his memory problems.

"Because runt, you'll go all crazy on 'em and attack out of pure animalistic flight or fight reaction. Or more correctly in your case, fight then flight." Victor stated in a slightly amused tone, he for one would like to see whether the frail could deal with such a situation or being stuck by three or six twelve inch adamantium claws. Sure it would complicate the procedure, but hey it'll be a show worth watching. He smirked at the Professor who offered him a glare in return. Not to mention, he knew people who could probably do what she's about to do. And he knew their where they lived and where their families lived.

"He does have a point. You tend to react on reflex quickly before your mind has time to catch up." Hank stated, grudgingly supporting Victor simply because he had a point. But that didn't mean he thought any more of the sadistic man who doesn't seem to change or even want to despite the periods where he did seem more like a man then his usual cruel animalistic self. And those rarely seen periods always seem to be directed towards Logan. _Was Logan the only person Victor cared about, even a little?_ Hank thought while wondering if the man was even capable of caring about more then just his brother.

Professor Xavier chose then to speak again by simply asking,  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this Logan? I can sense that it concerns you some, to be restrained." He watched as a determined glare from Logan was fixed in his determination while a cold gaze from Victor was shot in his direction as well.

"Lets do it." Wolverine stated confidently, there were other things that would go behind that if he was any other man. But he wasn't, so he left his sentence unfinished. It just felt natural to do so.

Professor Xavier didn't have to read Logan's mind to get a good idea of the unspoken words would be, all about his not having his memories and what that would mean in relearning some things once again searching a long and perhaps hopeless search of who you were and more importantly who you are. In more or less words, being Logan he figured less words. Logan wasn't one to speak more then he had to, which was something that would be annoying if Professor Xavier wasn't a psychic.

Nothing more was said at that point as word was sent to prepare the room where the surgery will take place and Logan was led elsewhere to get changed into something more appropriate then the wife-beater and jeans he had on. Professor Xavier could almost hear the complaints that would rain from Logan's mouth over what he no doubt would have to wear.

Professor Xavier headed towards the waiting room where he, Scott and Victor will have to wait until the surgery is over. Then Professor Xavier will take a look into Logan's mind for as long as he can tolerate the volatile nature of the said mind to see if there was any chance for healing.

* * *

Victor hated having to wait. There was always waiting happening lately, and he was getting sick of waiting. His patience will only last so long, and it was already wearing dangerously thin. Hell, it was a miracle that it lasted this long. He remained separate from the other two, the so called good guys of the story. A title he will never wear, it would feel too much like a collar. And Victor hated the notion of wearing a collar; it was like giving the control to someone else. Someone undeserving and weak, someone good who will die because of the good ignorant bliss they cover themselves with so they could sleep at night.

"How long will this fuckin' thing take?" Victor hissed out as he stared down anyone who dared to mouth him off for his chosen words. It was a challenge, just like a large grizzly bear once gave him so long ago.

_Victor mouth was slightly parted, his fingers curled in a way that would soon be recognizable to anyone who knew him long enough. Claws pointed inward and hooked, ready to sink into the opponent he didn't choose. He swore it stood several feet higher then he was, and it was still on all four paws. A Grizzly bear snarled and snorted at him. The bear's eyes borrowing right into Victors as it stood there confidently with battle scars of victory's both won and lost, a roar still ringing in the cool autumn air. A challenge, Victor felt his heart beating against his rib cage uncontrollably. The bear seemed to be daring him to move away from the tree he stood against. He was afraid, afraid for himself. Afraid that he wouldn't be able to look after a brother who would die without him due to the Howlett's lack of ability to teach __his__ brother anything useful. _

Victor remembered that they went separate ways after what felt like hours but in fact was only minutes, for what reason he still doesn't fully understand. Nor care to. He hated the fear he felt then, that was a fact he knew full well. It was the fear he made others feel, as though they were the scared child against a tree and he was the Grizzly staring them down. Challenging them like he was.

"As long as needed in order to do it right, I would suspect." Professor Xavier answered calmly as Scott sat beside him on a chair on guard. Professor Xavier saw the memory Victor had seconds ago clearly though he said nothing about it, not wanting to push the large feral more then he already was being pushed.

Snarling angrily he refused to move or look away from them. Instead he just crossed his arms and concentrated on what was going on in the room where his brother was. He could hear everyone clearly as though he was standing right there with them. Deep down, he wanted to be but he'll never admit that. Not to the foolish idiots sitting in front of him.

"They better not fuck things up." Victor grunted lowly, more so to himself though the threat still lay clearly within his quiet words. It was a threat everyone who had the misfortune of meeting him knew he would keep without any hesitation.

Nothing more was said, which was fine with Victor. He had no wish to speak with them any more then he had to at the moment. He could hear the frail's confident words, heard her barking orders of increasing the anesthetic dose or fix restraints. His brother hated restraints. Victor knew their job was made harder because of both the adamantium and the healing factor. Victor knew that they knew that as well, orders being barked to hurry up and reopen the surgical cuts.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Here's another chapter, it's a miracle I managed to get it finished due to my new current obsession with the movie "Legion" though I won't be writing any fanfiction for that simply because I don't feel like it lol, though I'm reading plenty. And unfortunately that movie seemed to have stolen plenty of my time.

**WhiteChocolat123:** Thank you for the review. Sorry this chapter wasn't the operation chapter, it's the next one for sure which was why Wolverine's part wasn't in this chapter. The next chapter probably will be mostly him and his flashbacks. As for his flashbacks I might do some fluffy brother moments to balance out the darker parts of his flashbacks. As for Victor's future with or without the X-men and the situation with his baby brother, I haven't made up my mind due to a writers block that is making it harder and harder to keep going (Legion isn't helping either!) so hopefully I'll either figure something out or someone will give me an idea.

R&R


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Wolverine grudgingly laid down on the bed, it was cold underneath him because of the metal used rather then the normal hospital beds. Most likely so they don't have to worry about stains. Something told him he's been on a cold slab before, and that thought alone left a chill in his metal covered bones that he couldn't shake even though he wanted to.

"Okay Logan. We'll administer enough so that you will be in at least a heavy daze." Moira stated, only professionalism left in her voice as she went on to do just that.

Wolverine didn't care, he ignored them. The sooner he got this done, the better. He hated laying down while others were standing around him. It made him feel like a test subject on a slab being tested and used to teach others how to dissect some unfortunate animal. It wasn't long until he felt the effects of the anesthetic that obviously came pouring rather then dripping as it normally would for anyone else.

He concentrated on the words they were saying, but that was becoming increasingly difficult. Closing his eyes only because he got annoyed with how the world spun, blurred and became out of focus with brief seconds of clarity. His healing factor was putting up a fight. Let it, Wolverine found it more difficult to think and allowed himself to be carried away in sweet bitter dreams of memories both horrifying and loving.

_Young James didn't know how to skin an animal, he never had to before. Victor did, but Victor knew how to do everything. He was his older brother, James found himself warming to the thought. He loved having a brother, he always wanted one!_

"_Do you understand James?" Victor asked, James could hear the strain of patience. This would be his second hare, the first one yesterday Victor had to do because James couldn't bring the knife to its already dead body._

"_Yes… You cut around the paws first." James stated, that was the only part he caught before his stomach felt queasy yesterday. He never dreamt that he would be skinning a poor dead little rabbit._

"_Then." Victor pushed; James knew he was only trying to teach him. He was grateful of his brother for that, James didn't know what he would have done if it was just himself._

"_Um… I'm… I'm sorry Victor." James couldn't remember the rest. He just stared at the knife in his hands. He could smelt the distinct scent of blood on it despite the fact that it was washed. He still had to get used to these keen senses of his, but Victor would help him do that too. James heard his brother sigh and winced, he didn't want Victor to be upset with him._

"_It's okay James, you never had to do this. But you have to learn. We're brothers, that means we both have to know how to survive with and without each other because there will be times when we have to tend to ourselves because the other won't be able to. And I don't want you helpless." Victor spoke, James couldn't help but marvel at the sheer confidence in his words._

"_Okay…" James nodded, and followed his brother's instructions on what to do next. This time it was only verbal instructions and James managed to skin his first hare. He was rather proud, and so was his brother._

"Hurry up, keep the incision open!" A woman's voice ordered, Wolverine could no longer focus well enough to know who said the order or where he was. Or even what was happening to him. For all he knew, he was still a child learning to skin a hare while dreaming he was an adult in some nightmarish situation.

"_**Logan.**__ You are in my control Logan…" Logan heard someone say. Was that was his name. Or at least that's what he figures is his name according to someone. He couldn't see them, he was barely even conscious. It was hard to stay conscious at the moment, something kept pulling him to sweet slumber. If there ever was such a thing._

"_Yeah, like that but you shouldn't use his former name, sir we're trying to eradicate that stuff." Someone else said. Eradicate! Eradicate what? Who he was! They had no right! Yet despite his anger, he couldn't do anything. His limbs felt so heavy, he knew why. He agreed to an experiment of sorts, for what he couldn't seem to focus on at the moment. But he knew he had metal coating his skeleton, and it would appear these people were here to finish the job. Whatever that was._

_Why is it so hard to focus, why was his mind feeling like it was torn apart earlier? By what? He wasn't sure._

"_Yes, quite so." The same man who addressed him as Logan said, arrogantly agreeing with the other faceless fool._

_There was more talk, but that didn't matter. He found it hard to focus, worse then before. He knew he wanted revenge at one time, was that what this was about? Was that what started this pain? The people around him were preparing to start, the first one who spoke was over eager Logan figured as he said,_

"_You are a beast - You are an animal born to __**serve!**__ You have one master - And it is me! You will do __**anything**__ I say!"_

_A beast? An animal! Why did that bother him so much, to be called such? And to be told that he had a master. He had no master! Or at least he swears he has none. He didn't know because as soon as a button was pushed pain engulfed his mind tearing everything up worse then before._

'_**PAIN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!**__' His mind screamed, he didn't know whether or not they could hear him and he didn't care. His mind could only focus on one thing. The pain! Everything else was unimportant. A whisper in the back of his mind told him he was forgetting something important. But what?_

He knew he couldn't pass out, not yet because of his cruel healing factor fighting to heal and keep him awake thanks to the old and primal reaction of 'flight or fight'. He wished he could, and that wish was the only thought coherent enough before the anesthetic did it's job again and everything gone out of focus.

"Pain…" Wolverine growled out weakly and barely heard. His throat was wet, why was it wet? He didn't know why, and people around him seemed to be rushing now. That was the last thing remembered as he was carried away by a dream caused by a damaged mind.

_Gasping he was in pain, a cannonball just hit him square in the chest. The others were elsewhere in the fight, at the moment it was only him and his brother. He could always rely on his brother, who now held him tightly while he healed. Silently comforting him, Victor was never good with words so he really never bothered._

_But that was fine with James, this was enough. He was grateful, gasping out again he felt his ribs set in place as his lungs inflated to allow him to take proper breaths. There was too much pain to let him just pass out even though he wanted to. He gripped Victor's arms that were wrapped around his front tightly while the solid body behind him reassured him that he wasn't alone. James made a mental note of avoiding cannonballs in the future._

"Do you have a hold of it Hank?" A woman's voice said, he no longer could see even though he was conscious. They were cutting into his brain now Wolverine found some of his senses either dulled or heightened. Tingly feelings tickled different parts of his body and his ability to come up with words or thoughts was becoming nonexistent.

"Yes." A man's voice said, was that a Hank? What was a Hank? Wolverine didn't know, hell at this point Wolverine didn't know what was up or down. Reality or dreams. It was all twisted around. He needed out? But, where was out?

"Okay, I'll keep him open and you remove it." The woman's voice said. Was she even a woman? Wolverine couldn't be sure of anything at the moment.

_Wolverine crouched over the dead carcass of a deer, panting from the exertion during the hunt. It's blood cooling against his chest and arms. He was hungry, so without any form of hesitation he cut the deer open even further then it was, spilling it's warm insides out against his bare legs uncaring whether the mess touched him or not. He was an animal, so why should he care. Sheathing the gleaming claws drenched in blood he seemed to always have, Wolverine tore a chunk of meat from the body and proceeded to take bites off of it, chew then swallow. Snarling at scavengers who made themselves timidly known. It wouldn't be too long before bigger predators came._

_Predators with bigger claws then the scavengers who sniffed the air hungrily taking in the scent of the dead deer at his feet. But that was fine; he had claws too and was more then willing to kill to protect his meal. It was only natural, that much he knew even though he didn't know anything else other then here and now with dreams of pain._

Wolverine wasn't sure how long he was stuck remembering things that happened, that might not have happened he wasn't to sure about that at the moment. Hours? Minutes? Seconds? All he knew was when he opened his eyes next he had his vision back; his keen senses were working as they should. He didn't know the time; he forgot to check it before he laid down for this dissection of his brain in order to dig out the chip.

Focusing on his surroundings he noticed the man in the wheelchair next to the metal slab he laid on. Xavier, Charles Fredrick Xavier. He knew the man, met him when he lost his memories.

"You're going to have to relax your mind. Just rest, let it work things out before I take a look to make sure everything is going as it should." Professor Xavier stated, five minutes ago he entered due to the surgery that took two and a half hours to perform was over. Blood was cleaned up, but the Professor knew it was there at one time. He'll have to hand it to Moira and Hank; they knew what they were doing. And Victor was in the other room with the chip looking it over. Scott was in the waiting room still.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** It's a miracle that my damned writers block let up enough for me to do this chapter. Who knows, maybe it'll let up again so I can at least start the next chapter. Sorry if things didn't make sense, and just keep in mind I'm not a brain surgeon and they had to go from bottom up due to the adamantium.

**WhiteChocolate123 –** Thank you for the review, hopefully this chapter was good. I decided that it would be better to do it from Logan's angle, if need be I'll use brief flashbacks or mentioning on what happened from Moira's POV or Hank's if it's needed. And Paul Bettany as Michael was one of the best things about Legion. I want to buy the bluray of it, didn't think I would like it as much as I did but I do though they could have brought in Lucifer and whatnot because you can't have an apocalypse without the actual fallen angels lol. Anywho… I did my best with fluffy for at least one flashback (the hair skinning one) lol.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The silence bothered him far worse then hearing them bark orders at each other and tend to the surgery. With no one talking there was no way Victor could figure out what was going on. All he knew was that the annoying bald headed foolish pacifist was reading his obviously damaged mind. Pacing the waiting room, his only unwanted company was the so called leader of the spineless X-Men. No killing as a moral rule, how stupid.

"Would you quite pacing for one moment, I'm sure Logan is fine. He's pretty tough." Scott hissed out, he hated to be in the same room as Victor. So many times while Victor hung around the mansion he had to deal with embarrassment at the feral's hands and what he now can call minor beatings, he's witnessed severe beatings given by the man. He swore Victor loved to mock him in any way, even walking around the school like he owned it!

Victor regarded the man for a moment; Victor could see the irritation directed towards him very clear despite the red tinted sunglasses the man was always wearing out of necessity rather then pleasure. If it was honest, Victor might have let it slide and ignore it. But he doubted it was honest, no, the man sitting opposite of him was worried more about his own irritation and dislike it seemed like. He would make a horrible soldier, unlike his brother and himself.

They were soldiers and they were good at it.

"Are you going to make me boy?" Victor growled out, it was a dare and a challenge all wrapped up in one package in the shape of seven words. Seven words to test to see whether or not a fight would break out. Victor stood in the middle of the room at this point; he took a couple of steps forward towards the four-eyed fool to test to see whether or not the idiot caught his message. Victor didn't deal with situations like this all that well; it made him remember a time before he knew his brother was his brother.

He was frightened back then. He was scared that he would lose his first and to this day only friend.

"_James? James!" Victor frantically yelled, he just fished the young master from the pond. He was crouched over the younger boy, grasping onto his shoulders tightly. It would leave bruises, but that wasn't Victor's main concern at the moment. It was fall so the temperature of the water was getting colder as time gone on and James was going blue. Victor didn't know what to do, if his father caught wind of this he was sure to get a beating. If he was lucky._

_Coughing, that was enough to make Victor feel slightly relieved, even more so when James managed to say between coughs,  
_"_Victor… What happened?"_

"_You're such an idiot Howlett." Victor stated, it was supposed to be harsh but his relief canceled that out with irritating ease._

And now, he might still lose that friend. His brother with the memories that refuse to come back, the memories that refused to let _his_ brother remember him. And this fool, this weak ignorant waist of skin fool was pushing Victor's buttons in all the wrong ways. Victor's eyes narrowed as the fool stood up, tense-like as though he was prepared for a fight. Victor's claws grew in length, fully prepared to rip a new one out of the boy in front of him.

But much to his displeasure Four-eyes just left the room in a stiff quick walk thus leaving Victor alone with his own mind and worries. It was a dangerous place to be. Snarling in angered helplessness Victor resumed pacing, the workers who had nothing to do with his brother's surgery had the right mind to stay away from this waiting room and the hallway altogether. Fear of the animal that paced as though he was caged.

Sniffing the air he could smell the blue furred rug looming near, probably could sense his rising aggression and deemed it better for everyone if he stuck close. The fool, it was insulting and aggravating all the same.

* * *

Professor Xavier calmly walked across a field, it was cracked as though an earthquake that was strong enough to cause such damage to the ground just hit. Smoke came up in steady streams; it was transparent enough for him to look around. When he looked into the cracks he saw nothing but blackness. Walking steadily he came to a river; taking a closer look he realized it was red. It was blood. He couldn't help but grimace, he's never saw so much blood before. Not even in someone's mind.

Faintly he figured that it would be the same for Victor. Walking along the river of blood it ended with a large tree without any leaves that bleed into the river. Faces marked the bark, Professor Xavier knew that each face belonged to anyone Logan might have killed. Usually he would create a mindscape to talk to the person within their own mind, called an astral projection. But this time he had to go right into someone else's mind without creating a place to converse with him, and it was for one reason alone.

He had to find Logan who somehow buried himself in his own mind. And from what he saw with the subconscious creations within the mind he can almost see why.

A few feet away he stumbled onto a discovery he didn't quite expect, it was a house. Most likely built within the 1800's sometime, it was safe to say it was a mansion. Something pulled him to it so he walked that way and into the wide open doors to view a dead body of a man well dressed, most likely high classed and faintly he remembered from when he read Logan's memories before he lost them that the man on the ground was none other then John Howlett. Looking around he saw the other two who were involved with that night and with Logan's mutation coming forth through a traumatic event.

He noted that no one moved, it was like he was walking in a picture and the young boy who Logan used to be was no where to be seen. That and the walls and windows weren't perfectly shaped they looked bent in or cracked. It faintly reminded him of one of those shows the children made him watch once. Walking up the creaking stairs he headed towards Logan's room, the door was closed so he walked through and rather then finding himself in the right room he found himself in the room Logan stayed in while he was at the school.

Professor Xavier wasn't surprised; the mind was always disorganized like this. But with experience he was able to walk through it on his own will. The door behind him was closed, seeing that there was nothing else to see here he turned around and went to touch the door only to find that the door looked more like a metal door meant to keep someone in. The emotions he felt coming from this room was savage, rage filled and full of pain and frustrations. It came off the door so thick that it made Professor Xavier stumble back in shock.

This was new. This must have been hidden from him even when he first read all of Logan's memories in order to save them. Logan didn't want him to see these memories, either that or Logan wasn't aware they were there. Staring at the door intently, he could sense the subconscious of Logan was struggling with remembering and even though he witnessed a few things like the Howlett mansion, the faces that came with guilt and self-hatred, and the room Logan stayed in while he stayed at the school and participated as an X-Man. It didn't necessarily mean that Logan remembered, not yet.

Reaching for the door he felt a savage will to attack, he had to ignore it despite his instinct not to. He had to help Logan remember! And he almost regretted it as he was knocked back and onto the ground staring up into the savage wild eyes of a mostly naked man with what seemed to be batteries and wires connected to him as though he was a toy to be controlled.

Professor Xavier was still in the mind, he has yet to exit and knew that he wasn't staring into Logan's eyes but a memory of what Logan used to be. What Weapon X was.

"Turn it off! Before he kills Professor Thorton!" A man with round glasses and a beard yelled at someone else in a lab coat.

Professor Xavier closed his eyes and focused and the next time he opened his eyes he was wheelchair bound and staring at a sleeping Logan who must have passed out from the stress and trauma he was forced to go through during the surgery. No wonder the mind was relaxed enough for him to get as far as he did. Professor Xavier heard panting, and realized that he was the one panting from exertion and much to his disdain fear.

"You, my friend certainly are a handful." Professor Xavier muttered as he used his arms to shift slightly in his chair before relaxing. He needed to rest.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Sorry for the wait.

**to lazy –** Thank you for the review, and ya Logan is more interesting without his memories. But unfortunately for those who prefer him without, he will be remembering who he is. That won't take away from the edginess though, Logan was always edgy from his past whether or not he remembers it. He just hides it better when he has his memories.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Victor Creed was never good with waiting or worrying about people, the only person he even considered to worry about was his brother. Victor never concerned himself with anyone else, not even when it came to his first crush. He didn't remember her name, or at least he didn't want to. Didn't care to. Needlessly said it didn't end well. Sitting on the only thing not ruined in the room Victor Creed burned holes in the wall with venomous glares that could freeze the coldest of hearts. He no longer noticed the pain of his claws digging deep within the flesh of his upper arms.

He heard the turning of wheels before he saw the damned psychic enter the room he was currently occupying, thankfully alone until the invader arrived.

"How are you?" Professor Xavier asked, knowing full well that the aggressive feral in front of him wasn't doing no better then his brother in some ways. The only difference was that Victor was awake and memories intact.

Victor didn't even bother answering, it was a stupid question. It was a pointless one for a psychic to ask, if anyone bothered to ask Victor on that topic, a psychic asking how you are. He wanted to scoff at that, but refrained to for the time being.

"I need to ask you more about Project X. Apparently there is some things I don't know about, even with my intimate knowledge of his mind." Professor Xavier calmly asked, deeming his previous question answered by the silence and what he was sensing. Still, it was polite to ask. This time he had Victor's attention; he could both see and feel the sideways glare. It was a glare he knew from Logan all to well, saying 'tread carefully'. It was a threat and a warning.

Victor shifted slightly in his chair, turning to face the wheelchair bound man directly. His eyes borrowing into calm and unchallenging eyes that Victor know saw more then what most think they would. More then Victor gave him credit for, the man knew too much at times.

"What 'bout Project X." Victor growled after a few minutes passed, there was a lot both Jimmy and baldy didn't know. There was a lot he _did_ know about that cursed Government ran program.

"Do you know a Professor Thorton?" Professor Xavier asked, he didn't give any information away on why he would want to know about this particular person, and Victor he knew wasn't an idiot so he'd probably catch up pretty quickly.

Victor licked his fangs in contemplation as he leaned back, thinking. He knew who the man was. Met him more then once and he didn't like the man at all, he always had the air about him that said he was superior and that he knew something that the rest did not. Victor so badly wanted to prove the man wrong, to shift the balance of power and show him who was on top of the food chain in a matter of speech. It wasn't like he ate humans, they in his opinion didn't taste all that well. He'd rather have deer, bear, or any other animal he could kill.

"Why'd you want to know?" Victor said carefully, words as cold as ice as he sat up straighter making himself taller then baldy. Which wasn't hard to do, Victor was already pretty tall and had enough muscles to spar underneath his black jacket that he had for over fifteen years now.

"I think you know." Professor Xavier stated confidently, he knew now that Victor knew. Yet the older brother didn't say a word, he was concealing things and Professor Xavier had to figure out if it was out of habit or another reason he should be concerned with. Probably both.

Nothing was said again for a few minutes. Victor hated that this felt like a chess game of sorts, he had to change that and soon. Should he or shouldn't he?

"You read his memories, if he met the man then you should know 'bout the good Professor." Victor stated, some of his words dripped with venomous sarcasm showcasing what he feels to a certain degree on certain things.

"I did, and his mind is trying to heal. Slowly. He'll be out for a bit. But, this is the first time that I even heard the name in Logan's memory." Professor Xavier calmly stated, he knew he slipped up though. It wasn't his fault though, not completely. He was tired, is mind was tired and all he wanted to do was go rest after seeing and having to deal with what he did in Logan's damaged mind.

"But you _have_ heard the name before." Victor stated slowly, confidently. He caught the slip up. The good Professor here was getting too tired and wasn't watching his words as carefully as he normally does. Good, it gave him a chance to toy around with the baldy for a few minutes. Enough to entertain himself at least.

"In passing, not enough to know who he is." Professor Xavier calmly stated, dripping his words with confidence and sincerity. He was good at it, dare he say he was too good at it at times. It made him doubt his standing in the black and white and gray world between mutants and humans.

"Uh-huh. Tell me, Professor. You always spill your words in a shade o' gray?" Victor didn't quite buy it, he couldn't be quite sure though. There was enough confidence to get him to back off slightly. But not enough to make him stop this line of conversation.

"I say what is necessary, and whenever I can I speak the truth." Professor Xavier stated, slight irritation laced itself into his words at the sheer thought that his words weren't as true as he wanted them to be. His hands calmly folded in front of him still relaxed.

"Heh. Not so sure 'bout it all the time though. Are ya?" Victor poked. He didn't believe the baldy now, Victor knew better. People don't tell the truth even when they're given the chance and freedom to. Victor had to cut the truth from people, and even then it's not the complete truth. The badly in front of him was a hypocrite at it's finest.

"I'm quite certain." Professor Xavier calmly stated, why did the conversation had to drift away from what it's suppose to be about. It was irritating to say the least. But the Professor prided himself with his ability to remain calm.

"Sure ya are. Professor Andre Thorton, he's bald like you but with glasses. Worked with Project X since it was first created. Where he is, or even if he's alive now I can't say for sure. Don't really care either." Victor stated, he told a little bit about Thorton simply to give the man the information he wanted so he could leave. Victor was done with entertaining himself and his mind drifted back to his brother. His brother wasn't far from his mind, more so now then usual.

Victor didn't even acknowledge that he was bid farewell and his unwanted company left him alone. Alone was a far better choice then having any company at the moment.

* * *

Professor Xavier moved down the hallway calmly, he already contacted Hank using his mind and asked him to look for anyone who gone by Andre Thorton. Professor Xavier will be using his own contacts as well to look for information on the man and anyone else who was involved with Project X; he knew Victor probably knew more then what he said. But he knew better then to push the violent feral at the moment, there was always later if needed.

His mind drifted back to Logan, he remembered the nightmares he caught back before he regained his memories. They were always dark, violent and full of pain and anguish. Betrayal was rooted in his nightmares too, betrayal and rage. Professor Xavier knew by experience and scientific knowledge that dreams were symbols and memories. So he already knew that Logan was experimented on further then what was seen on the surface, all told to him by the dreams and nightmares that always plagued the man in his sleep.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Sorry this took so long, hit a writers block. But hopefully if I have everything figured out in my mind I should be past it. Hopefully lol. Though I'm thinking about ending this story in a few or so chapters and start another story (because face it, if I did everything that my daydreaming wants this would be a very long story). And what's going to happen in a few chapters (if everything goes as planned) won't fit with either the title or the summary. And the next story (as I said if everything goes as planned) won't have much of the X-Men in it, even less then this story.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Moira sat at her desk, her recent studies sitting neatly in front of her. Across from her was the tired Charles Xavier, her closest friend who looked like he just went through a lot of strain. She made sure they both had tea to drink.

"So, tell me more about your discoveries and perhaps more how the surgery had gone." Professor Xavier asked calmly, he would rather talk about this then his recent discussion with Victor Creed. And it angered him slightly that the man had a valid point, yet he couldn't bring himself to completely agree with the man either.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather rest?" Moira asked, her concern clearly heard in her words. For that she gained a grateful smile and a calm answer,  
"I'm positive." Resigning herself to explain she passed her file over to Charles who took it calmly and skimmed through what she had.

"As you can see, DNA proves that feral mutants are pretty close to being a species all on their own. It's like Homo sapiens and Neanderthals, they both have a common ancestor yet different species altogether. Homo lupus and Homo superior might be the same way. Some say not, because evidence shows that right along human evolution there was another species that was so closely related that it's hard to tell the difference until 600,000-350,000 years ago." Moira stated, letting Charles absorb everything she's said.

"Around the same time proto-Neanderthals traits started to appear, if I recall correctly." Professor Xavier stated, clearly interested in what he was hearing. It wasn't unusual. Human evolution showed many signs of changes. Even today with mutants and humans living on the same planet could be shown as a clear example of changes and human evolution. Though he himself, liked to dream about equality it didn't change the fact that it was evolution in some degree.

"Yes. I just hope that this new development won't make people think that feral mutants are different from both humans and mutants. It would make it even easier for people to treat them as animals." Moira stated calmly as she took the file she was handed back and set it neatly down in front of her.

"So do I, hopefully that won't come to pass." Professor Xavier agreed calmly. Letting there conversation dissipate in the air while finishing off the rest of his tea.

Setting down her cup she mused on whether or not to even start the discussion about Logan, and she couldn't help but be thankful that Charles had discretion when it came to his abilities that go hand in hand with old fashion politeness. Though she knew that he was capable of things, dark things. It was after all human nature to some degree. To what degree was always up to that individual.

"Do you want to an update on how the surgery went?" She finally asked, letting him finish his tea first.

"Yes, it would be best." Professor Xavier agreed as he set his empty cup down and pushed it aside. He typically did that when he wasn't planning on having any more tea at the moment.

"Well, as you know it went well. We originally planned on going through the nose, being that the adamantium wouldn't allow us to cut through the top of his head and the nostril was too small for the amount of instruments we required in using to keep the incision open. So we had to go through the bottom of his jaw, which wasn't easy due to how fast his healing factor kicks in and we had to ensure we didn't interfere with his breathing in any way." Moira stated calmly as she fished out the report she filed out of habit and handed it to Charles who took it calmly and like he did with her research, skimmed through it quickly and efficiently. _Being a Professor sure did teach him how to look over something rather quickly._ She couldn't help but muse in good nature to herself. She saw the slight twitch in his lips that nearly gave away to a smile; of course he would know what she was thinking. He was after all a psychic.

"I see here he remained conscious for most if not all of the operation?" Professor Xavier mused, that did slightly bother him. It wasn't a fond thing for anyone to lay there while someone was cutting into you over and over again. Even if it was for his best interests.

"His healing factor wouldn't allow him to go completely under, unfortunately. We had to keep a good eye on that. For the most part he seemed distracted; either it was due to the operation itself or his mind in itself. I'm not sure." Moira stated quietly, she too wasn't too fond of it but under normal surgeries on the brain you'd have to stay away anyways.

"I see. And the chip, once you got a hold of it. It came out easy enough?" Professor Xavier asked calmly, he wanted to bring the chip to Victor who might know more information about it.

"Thankfully, would you like it? I know that's why you're asking about the chip specifically." Moira stated calmly, she didn't have to be a psychic to know that he would no doubt want it. It was all tied up in something bigger then a simple operation on a damaged person.

"I would, yes." Professor Xavier answered fluently before adding in a slight teasing tone to ease the tenseness and the foreboding atmosphere in the room that surrounded the topic of Logan and the surgery,  
"And here I thought I was the psychic in this room."

"Don't be silly Charles, I just know you well enough." Moira stated kindly, she was thankful for the change in tones. Though it wasn't too long until they both decided to head off to bed, they both were tired and needed rest.

* * *

Opening his eyes he groaned, his mind felt like it was squeezed then shaken. Light shown through the blinds, he noted he was in a room. Turning towards the beeping he noticed that he was attached to a heart monitor that would no doubt let them know any changes in him.

"Shit…" Logan growled as he gripped his head and sat up ignoring the slight queasy feeling he felt. Why he felt queasy was beyond him. It wasn't like he had a nightmare that bothered him enough to feel sick. He was slightly confused over what happened the last few days or so. He couldn't even tell you how long it was. Harder to focus on one thing.

"'bout time you're awake." Victor growled irritably from where he sat near the door. It's been two days since the runt's surgery. He was confused on why his brother was out for so long.

Logan turned quickly in his spot and looked directly at his visitor.

"What the hell happened?" Logan demanded, ignoring what was said. His mind kept telling him that the man there was many things to him. He couldn't quite focus on one thing at the moment. It was hard.

"Do you remember anything? The surgery, the few times baldy was in your head lookin' for you?" Victor pushed, ignoring what his brother asked and answering his brother unintentionally.

Logan frowned as he looked towards the wall across from him; it was easier to look at. He was slightly hoping that there would be an answer on that wall but there wasn't.

"Fuzzy…" Logan ground out. It was the truth. He knew things yet he didn't. It was an irritating thing to say the least and left him drained and confused.

"That's perfectly normal." Professor Xavier stated calmly, wondering faintly on demanding more about the chip then the typical answer of acknowledgement that it was something Stryker had installed.

"Wha' do you mean? Normal." Logan snarled, he didn't think it was normal to have a mind that was out of focus this much. Or at least he swears it wasn't normal.

"Before hand, you remembered all at once. It was a major strain on your mind, so in order for your mind to adapt while you remember things it'll have to come slowly." Professor Xavier explained calmly, ignoring the snarled tone in order to say what he had to say. Even though Logan might not completely agree with what he had to say. It had to be said.

"I remembered everything clearly before didn't I?" Logan demanded in a snarl, now he remembered some. He remembered that he had his memories; most of it at this point was sketchy at best. And he didn't have the full puzzle but he had more then two days ago that much was for certain.

How could he not remember everything at once again? It wasn't completely fair. At all! He's spent many years looking for his memories, how many years he wasn't sure of but he _knew_ he looked. And now that they were within his grasp they just couldn't come back to him? It was frustrating!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Professor Xavier sensed the rising irritation and frustrations from both brothers, there was no stopping that now. He knew that he had to be up front about it.

"Yes, but you were not suppose to remember everything at once. You weren't suppose to remember at all, that is a reason why the chip was put there in the first place. But due to the events that took place, you and Victor being changed into the form and mindset of children it caused you to regain all of your memories at once." Professor Xavier explained calmly adding,

"You're mind, simply cannot take it at once. So naturally this time, you will regain your memories slowly. But I can _guarantee_ that you will regain them."

Professor Xavier saw the calculating look on Victor's face, it was well hidden but with his abilities and skills in picking up well hidden things even without his abilities, it was as clear as day. He couldn't read Victor's mind, even if he wanted to. He can feel the well placed blocks up and guarded. Usually he doesn't agree with reading minds without someone's permission. But Victor Creed, despite the fact that the feral obviously cared about his brother, wasn't someone to be trusted. At all, so he had to keep an eye on things in order to protect his students.

And rest assure, Professor Xavier was more then ready to protect them. It was a reason he had Logan become an X-Man in the first place, he needed someone who do what he and the rest of the X-Men couldn't do. He needed someone who could kill, and as much as he hated to even think it. He needed a weapon.

Who better then a moral guided berserker?

"And, how long will this take?" Victor asked coldly, he was keeping things close. He knew that his mind was read more then once, even now he could feel gentle pushes against his mind in attempt to read it. He never did anything about it before. It wasn't because he had even a single ounce of morals for people who knew his brother, they could die in front of him and he won't care especially with the fact that he had no doubt that he might be the one doing the killing. No, he didn't do anything because he was more patient then people give him credit for. He needed the Professor to fix his brother, so he had to leave the pacifist untouched. That was the only reason the man still drew breath into his fragile lungs. The pacifist should count his lucky stars; there was still possible use for him in the future.

"I can't tell you that…" Professor Xavier started though he was interrupted, something he expected at some point.

"And why not." Logan demanded, a slight snarl gripped his words lowly. His claws itched to come out; he knew that he couldn't though. Not the Professor, the man was somebody he cared about to some extent.

* * *

Logan knew he probably shouldn't have demanded such information, it was by many means as clear as day. His mind was damaged. Yet he couldn't help but demand it almost like if asking for it, it would change the facts. Crossing his arms he glared at the Professor, a silent demand for answers. As quick as they can be given.

"I think, Logan. You know the answer." Professor Xavier stated calmly, he knew full well that Logan knew the answer. While he was in front of the brothers, he managed to take a closer look at Logan's mind and sensed the usual conflict. Though there was more conflict that seemed to add to the usual. He was concerned about that. Just like he was concerned for the thirst for revenge that rang loudly on Logan's mind.

Logan snarled, of course he knew. How could he not! It was his mind! Though he did find some discomfort in his own name, no, the name he choose awhile back that was actually his father's name. The father who gave him his older brother, unintentionally.

Logan knew it was going to be a fight between himself and his inner animal, between himself and the Wolverine. Now that he had some of his former identity back, now that he could differentiate between himself and the inner animal that seemed to thirst for blood. He hated it. He knew that now. He just couldn't put too much together. He hated that too.

"What will happen now?" Logan asked calmly while leaning back slightly despite the fact that nothing was behind him. He could feel his brother's eyes on him. A calculating gaze no doubt.

"That is up to you." Professor Xavier stated calmly before adding,  
"You can stay with us. I can help you regain your memories. Which I do suggest is best, I can ensure that everything goes right."

"Or." Victor stated coldly, he wanted to know what other ludicrous suggestion the pacifist could give. There no doubt would be strings attached, the good Professor was a hypocrite in a world full of grey while creating a black and white world for his students. Why else would there be so many normal looking mutants at the school as opposed to the amount of abnormal children he's either slaughtered or came across hiding themselves away from the world in the most disgusting of places. Like the morlocks.

"That is up to Logan." Professor Xavier calmly stated, he sensed the amount of distrust and darker emotions fluttering to the surface even though he couldn't see the memories or the thoughts attached to those emotions. It made him wonder why he managed to get in before. And yet, the answer was simple. Victor was no doubt distracted by his own hated emotions and concern for his brother. It could explain why it was easy to read the mind of someone who was as old as Victor was.

Before Logan could even say or think about anything a girl no older then Rogue if he could remember. At the moment he couldn't tell you Rogue's real name. He noted she had red hair and wore a green turtleneck. She also smelt feral, much like he and Victor did. She wasn't related to anyone, that much he could tell. He watched her faintly as she spoke with the Professor, he didn't pay much attention to her though. She didn't concern him. Though it did bother him with the nervous glances she gave Victor and himself.

"This conversation will have to be finished later, I have a meeting I have to attend." Professor Xavier calmly stated, and it was true. But the meeting he had to was with a contact concerning Logan and the man named Andre Thorton. With that he left the two brothers alone, Rahne at his side. He could sense the amount of unease and distrust in her as soon as they entered the room. And he knew why, he hoped she can find some peace around other people one day. Perhaps he can suggest to Moira that Rahne attend his school. It could be good for the young lady to be around others her own age.

Logan watched the man leave; he didn't stop or ask any more questions. Except, what he would do next? Which all in all wasn't something he was too sure about nor could he answer at the moment.

"Well." Victor asked, impatience lightly heard in his single word. He wanted to know what his brother would do, after all even the idiots at the school could see that his brother had enemies in the world still. And Victor wanted to know what his brother would do about that.

"I don't know." Logan snarled, true to his words he still didn't know.

"You got enemies, even the dimwitted could see that." Victor nearly snarled, hinting that his brother should quite the soft-belly confused act and be the predator he was meant to be. The predator they both were! Yet in the back of his mind, there were more humane reasons that softly rang. He just ignored those with natural ease, the danger was over. He could stop his unusual behavior as of late.

Logan knew he had enemies, knew it even before he got the damned chip removed from the bottom of his jaw. If he remembered correctly, there were holes in his skull made by something he couldn't quite put his finger on at the moment. Why not go through one of those holes? Was the chip too big for that?

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Heh, well next chapter might or might not be the last. I don't know, Victor and Logan have to talk about what next. After all, Logan has enemies and that means Victor has enemies. Sorry if they seem slightly ooc in this chapter. And there is a sequel in the make, I just got to finish this chapter in order to get the first chapter of the sequel done. It will be the final part of this series. Though I never planned on this to become a series in the first place lol, the sequel won't be as long as this one (they seem to be getting shorter and shorter… oh well).

R&R


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Logan stood as far as he could from the base, while remaining within clear eyesight for reasons not quite known to him at the moment. He'll figure it out later; right now he was just enjoying the fresh air. It was better then being inside, he preferred it out here then in there. In there it made him feel trapped, and that was a feeling he hated. Even without his memories he knew that.

Out here he could think, freely.

He had enemies. That much he was now certain of. He needed those enemies gone; they caused him too much pain. They rattled his cage one too many times, and this latest trouble with his memories was the last straw. He needed them dead.

"_I come with you, I'm coming for blood. No law. No codes of conduct…"_

"Logan?" Professor Xavier asked, concerned with what he was sensing. A confident finality and a thirst for revenge, for blood. This is new; this was disturbingly calm and certain. The anger that lied just underneath it went ignored, he was used to feeling anger and frustration from Logan.

"…_You point me in the right direction, you get the hell out of my way."_

Logan turned, his own words hanging in his mind. A memory, a thought, a feeling. Tied to both his past and his present and what he now wants to do. Making eye contact with the Professor, they both knew.

"You want to kill them, the people who did this to you." Professor Xavier stated, a part of him felt ashamed that one of his closest allies was now willing to do what Professor Xavier always figured he'd be able to do. Yet, that didn't stop him from feeling ashamed of it. He couldn't turn his back on the man though, not now. Not after everything they've been through. He could, however be wrong. This could pass, but he doubted it would. It was too confident and had too much certainty to the feeling.

Could he trust his own flesh and blood, his own brother to go with him? To hunt with him?

"What do you think?" Logan grunted, turning back towards the sun setting. It was beautiful, but he's seen better. He _knows_ he saw better. Crossing his arms he knew he was being watched, by who he didn't know at the moment. But he was being watched; he ignored it despite the fact that he hated being watched. It made him feel cornered and at times even threatened. He hated it. Especially if the fool didn't just come out and say or do what they wanted to do when they just paused at the staring part.

"This won't solve anything." Professor Xavier calmly stated before adding equally as calmly as before,  
"Logan, killing these people who did this to you will do nothing but prove that they were right. And, bring you down to their level." He believed his words, seen it too many times in people's actions and decisions. Including Eric's.

Logan turned around, irritated at the insinuation. He knew what his decision meant! He knew that doing this would give people more reason to think that he was an animal, just a mindless killing machine who is Weapon X. But this was something that had to be done, for his past, for his present. Hell, even for any other poor sucker who got stuck in his situation or will be.

"I know, I know all of that already Chuck. But get one thing straight. I'm the best there is at what I do, and what I do best isn't very nice. You know that, I know that and the sorry shit-for-brains know it. If they don' then they'll learn real quick now won't they." Logan stated in a sneer, disgusted to some degree at what he was going to do. But the decision's been made; there was no going back now.

Does he even want to change his mind?

* * *

Victor didn't see anything better to do, his brother left to get air and probably think some more. He always thought his brother thinks too much. He calmly stood up and walked out of the room, startling a young looking nurse. He smirked in amusement and she ducked her head and quickly walked away, skittish thing that she was. Chuckling darkly to himself, if only the pacifist and his X-Boy-scout along with his brother wasn't here then he and the skittish mouse would have some fun, but no. They were here, and he didn't want to make more trouble then necessary. There was later for that.

He quickly made his way outside and found a bench to sit on. He could see his brother from here and the foolish pacifist, and even from here he could see that there was a slight disagreement or something like that happening. He could hear the words faintly, but the waves made it more difficult to decipher each word in itself so he mostly ignored that. Just listened to the tone of the voice.

"What's the matter, finding out that Jimmy ain't a friendly puppy?" Victor said out loud in a mocking tone, though he knew the old fool knew exactly what his brother was and gave him the means to be so-called-better. What a laugh. James wasn't better then he was, they were the same. They were animals, two of a kind. They were the best at what they did, and everyone should know that by now.

* * *

Professor Xavier did what he could to remain calm, this was getting aggravating. Logan wasn't being all that co-operative and Professor Xavier believed that this would be the wrong action, and from what he could sense from Logan he knew that a part of Logan would agree with him. The part of Logan that was clearly an X-Man rather then the loner he seems to return to.

"Logan, you and I both know that this isn't the right course of action. If you go down this road, I can't help you…" Professor Xavier calmly said, despite his words he doubted them. His door would always be open to Logan now; Logan would just have to prove himself again. Which wouldn't be hard for the man, he always had a clean track record when with the X-Men.

"Didn't ask for your help, bub. Just askin' for you and the other's to stay out of my way." Logan nearly snarled, silently wishing he had a cigar at the moment.

Professor Xavier let a sigh of irritation slip out as he thought up the next best thing to do. And he couldn't come up with anything; Professor Xavier knew there was nothing he could do when Logan's mind was set. And at the moment, Professor Xavier knew for a fact that it was set.

"At least let me take a look at your mind, to make sure all the damage done is repaired as far as it would let me." Professor Xavier offered, if he could then he could take a look at how sane or insane Logan might be. It wasn't a joke, it was absolutely serious. Too many times he found insanity where he thought the man and woman were sane. It was a heartbreaking thing for him to witness, some of the people were friends. Close friends at that.

"No, had enough with that. No offense Chuck, just leave my mind alone. It'll fix itself in due time." Logan ground out, more irritably then he planned. But it was true, too many times people's messed up his mind and his memories and despite the fact that he knew the Professor wouldn't do any harm, he had enough. He'll heal the rest of it the old fashion way, the long way. But in the end, he knew he would get his memories back. His instincts told him so, and they never proved to be wrong.

"Understandable, very well then. I'll talk to you later, make sure to at least phone Rogue. Let her know you're okay, the poor girl's been worried sick." Professor Xavier calmly stated as he backed his chair up and begrudgingly went towards the side entrance where he came out of. He was worried about the turn of events, and made a note to constantly watch Logan's well being as best he could through cerebro.

He didn't have to see to know that Logan was heading towards his brother. The decisions been made, and unfortunately there was no going back now. Even Professor Xavier knew that.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** One more chapter after this then onto the final part of this three fanfic series. I almost have the first chapter finished lol. I was planning on having another look into Logan's mind with Xavier, but I couldn't find a place to put it. Maybe sometime in the future in a future fic I'll get Xavier to venture as far as he can (he can't take the violent images and emotions Logan has so he probably won't go too far).


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Logan growled softly to himself as he walked over to his brother. The man who is his brother, who betrayed him, who became his enemy and who once again became his brother. A part of him still wanted to rip Victor apart, practically lusted after it as much as he wanted revenge against the people who did this to him. Who made the major mistake of their lives by fucking with him, they were going to pay. He was sure of that. One way or the other.

He knew he seemed calmer now since he regained some of his memories and the chip being removed, like the animal was under more restraint as it was before he lost all of his memories. But it wasn't, he just regained that little nifty ability of hiding it real well. Shoving his hands in his pockets as a simple sign that he wasn't coming for a fight, though in the back of his mind he knew that Victor probably already knew that.

As soon as he was in front of Victor he stopped, he knew he had his brother's attention despite the fact that his brother didn't look up at him right away.

"Yes." Victor taunted lightly as he finished tying his boots that came undone during the day, he just never got around to tying them back up earlier. He had a good idea of what his brother wanted but wanted to hear it from him.

Logan growled slightly, even a light taunt had him wanting to attack in some degree. But he couldn't, it wouldn't help him right now and would only piss off his possible help in the latest development of what is his life.

"You told me, once… That brothers protect each other." Logan stated calmly, noting that he had Victor's complete yet cautious attention. He had to ignore that at the moment in order to finish this conversation. Let Victor decide at the end what he wants to do.

"Ya." Victor agreed the conversation he thought they would have been quite starting as he thought it would be. But it rarely does, so he shoved back his impatient form of caution and gave his brother his complete attention.

"You also said, we had to be hard 'n take care of everything that gets in our way." Logan said, though he didn't give Victor a chance to comment on that as he continued calmly with hidden caution laced underneath his every word,  
"You still mean that?" Logan made sure to keep eye contact with his brother, any other time with anyone else Victor most likely will get agitated and offensive with the blunt act. After all, you never look a big cat in its eyes when you're on the same ground as it was.

Logan watched as his brother gave a fang filled smile. That in itself should tell him that his brother either knew or started to suspect what Logan was about to ask.

"Of course, wouldn't've said it if I didn't." Victor stated confidently, standing up from where he was sitting on a bench. Keeping that eye contact that his brother made first to see if he was right in where this conversation was going. His instincts told him that he was.

"Good, 'cause you 'n I got some thing's to take care of." Logan stated calmly, confidently with words that spelt out a threat and a promise towards whomever was at the other end of 'things to take care of'.

Logan didn't say anything more, he didn't have to. His brother understood completely and pretty much welcomed the idea. They stopped their conversation because of the presence of two young lab-coat workers made themselves known and walked in the opposite direction of them, which was fine. He didn't want anyone coming close to him without his permission at the moment.

Once Logan was sure they weren't going to get interrupted he was about to say something more, like demanding an answer but Victor beat him too it with a purr,  
"Guess its huntin' season."

Logan knew he had his answer at that moment.

* * *

Moira finished her conversation with Charles; it made her heart sink to some degree that the two feral brothers were going to go shed blood. As a doctor she swore not to do any harm, and thanks to her morals she should have the right mind to find a way to stop them but that would be impossible. She heard stories of both of them, and knows from looking in their history's and her conversation with Charles that she had no hope to stop them even for a second when they set their mind to something.

And they set their minds to one thing it seemed, homicide. Or mass murder, whichever it was closer to be. She figured it would be the latter. Charles made her give her word that she won't interfere, that he'll tend to this situation to the best of his abilities.

* * *

Scott overheard their intention from the Professor's conversation with Moira. He shook with anger and righteous rage. This was preposterous! Why are they allowed to even think they can just go off and kill people? Sure he understood the pain Logan must have been through, faintly, and understood that need to get back at that person who cased you pain.

Yet he couldn't do that, yet they seemed to be allowed. Was that fair? He didn't know, sure he knew it was wrong of him to think that. To want revenge against Victor and the others who had a hand in what he been through? But that didn't change a thing.

Coming close to growling, a rare thing he does when this angry, he stated harshly to the empty room around him,

"Enough of this." With that he stood up and prepared to go confront either the Professor or Logan and that animal of a brother. As soon as his door was open his answer was made for him, it was the Professor.

"Scott, I have to ask you to reconsider what you want to do." Professor Xavier stated, cutting right to the subject at hand.

"They _want_ to go hunt down the people who did this to Logan and _kill_ them. _Not_ bring them to the right authorities or anything like that, but sink their _claws_ into them and _kill_ them." Scott hissed out, angrily as he moved stiffly to let the Professor enter. As soon as the Professor was free from the doorway, Scott closed the door a little harder then he meant to.

"I know…" Professor Xavier quietly said as he turned his chair around to face his angered student fully. He didn't blame Scott for being angry; it was his right to be.

"Then why _can't_ I do anything about it? You_ taught_ me to stand up for what's right, and just murdering someone for revenge isn't something that can be justified or right. _Even_… Even though I too want it, but you don't see me pushing Victor into the ground with my ability… _Do you?_" Scott forced out, pacing in front of the Professor much like he used to when the Professor was helping him get over some of what happened. It wasn't easy and since Victor's been back in his life, unwanted, he realized that he didn't deal with everything like he thought he did.

"No, I don't. But, but, you have to understand one thing about them. And I'm not justifying their decision or even supporting it for that matter, they were taught that this was how they should do things from their history through countless wars. Yes, Logan knows this is wrong. He knows that and understands it, but he knows what they did was wrong. And everything in him that makes him a feral mutant is telling him to get back at them, to write their wrong in blood." Professor Xavier calmly said, he always knew that keeping calm was a good way of keeping someone calm when you're talking to them in a situation like this. Unless you were Logan, then it would just piss the man off.

"That doesn't cut it." Scott stated as he finally managed to make himself sit down. It was unfair.

* * *

Victor was rather pleased with the turn of events, even hearing stupid yell and whine like a sniveling child was just the icing on the cake. And the poor delusional pacifist was foolishly trying to pacify the boy and justify what he and his brother were going to do. It was useless; to the regular public what he and his brother were going to do was wrong. In every way.

And Victor loved it.

But Victor knew that he and his brother weren't apart of the regular public, they never were. They were above it. They were animals and they were the best at what they did. The only difference was, he enjoyed it more. And now, now he was going to do it again and this time his brother was going to be at his side. As it should be, after all they were brothers.

"We should leave then, before Stupid and Mr. Pacifist try to stop us." Victor stated calmly, there was only one way off this island. And that was borrowing the X-Jet. Which was fine, despite major disbelief Victor and his brother knew how to fly it. Victor picked things up quickly; he only had to see how it was flown once. That and coupled with the fact that he wasn't an idiot, it would be easy to do.

"Ya." Logan agreed as he silently wished for a cigar for some reason. Did he smoke those?

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Believe it or not, this is the second to last chapter. The last one is just going to be a short epilogue probably not even from the feral brother's point of view.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Scott was beyond angry at this point; his whole body was shaking from the rage he felt. Not even a few minutes ago both Logan _and_ Victor took off with the jet! How dare they pull such a stunt! They had no right, and yet the Professor didn't do anything in his opinion. Sure he spoke to Logan, at least twice. But that didn't do much to deter the feral mutant.

Moira stood behind him, he was glad she had enough sense to not say anything. The Professor was there as well. No one said a word about the whole matter and it took another good fifteen minutes before anyone moved and headed back inside. Preparing to find some alternate way to get back to the mansion, unlike Logan they had enough sense to tend to their responsibilities. And revenge in his opinion wasn't a responsibility that was important.

Scott just hoped that the X-Jet would be there by the time they got there. Following the Professor to Moira's office where she left her car keys, they were going to head to the airport about eleven miles from here. She had to rent a special vehicle first in order to accommodate the Professor.

"I really wish you didn't let them leave so soon, we don't know the repercussions to the surgery. It could be damning for all we know." Moira stated, breaking the silence between them. She knew this kind of work when it came to chips; she knew enough about the Government based projects well enough to have an idea about them. She didn't know about the one that had a hand in Logan's torment, but instinct told her that it wasn't a simple or a low funded one at that. She only knew what she knew because of Charles, Eric and a few others.

Scott wanted to glare at everyone but decided against it. Repercussions for the surgery were the least of his problems at the moment, too angry to care. Though Scott knew that once he calmed down a part of him would be concerned, but not big enough to quell the anger at the moment.

* * *

"He wouldn't have been persuaded to stay in any way or form. He was starting to feel trapped here, and with everything going on and with everything that went on he felt like he had to get out." Professor Xavier stated calmly, not trying to justify anything at the moment. The last conversation he had with Logan was still fresh in his mind.

"_Logan, you know that I disagree with this." Professor Xavier stated, making sure that he was cautious in order to keep from alarming Logan or making him feel challenged too much by this conversation. He already knew Logan's intentions, that much was as clear as day. And a part of him hated it while he still found a way to understand it. _

_Professor Xavier only heard a snort as a reply to his calm statement. He expected nothing less; Logan wasn't always the most talkative person. At times preferring to speak with only half sentences, grunts and snorts. Needlessly said, Professor Xavier was used to it._

"_For one thing, your mind. It might not be up for the constant steady stream of memories that come at random times. Even forcing you to black out." Professor Xavier continued the same calm but cautious tone. He can sense that Logan wasn't fond of where this conversation was going. He can sense also a need to contact someone, probably Rogue. Professor Xavier knew the young lady was afraid for Logan and for the situation at hand._

"_And you don't agree with me killin' the son of a bitches that screwed my mind up in the first place." Logan finished curtly._

_Professor Charles knew this conversation was over with the fact that he could tell by both sensing and from how Logan spoke, Logan didn't care. Professor Xavier had a decision to make. Stop Logan by force if necessary or to stand out of the feral's way._

Professor Xavier in the end chose not to stand in the way; it would have been too much of a threat if he did. That and coupled with an older brother now eager to go along with Logan, it would have been next to impossible with the fact that it was only himself, Scott and Hank here to stand in the way. And despite the fact that Hank was stronger and probably smarter in some ways, but the two feral brothers were a deadly combination coupled with many years of experience of fighting by each other's sides and against many. They would have won the fight on sheer determination and already knowing how to fight against Hank and Scott.

He could sense the anger in Scott; he didn't blame the man though.

"Its official, the next time someone talks to Logan… Tell him he's fired." Scott growled, being that he was the leader of the X-Men he did have a say on who was apart of it and who wasn't. Even the Professor didn't have a say in the matter.

Professor Xavier sighed inwardly as he watched Moira fiddle with her papers on the desk.

"I suppose we should get going soon, if we want to get back to the mansion to get control of this situation." Professor Xavier calmly stated as he picked up the phone and proceeded to rent a car that had the special requirements for someone who was wheelchair bound.

* * *

Hank heard of what happened and entered the office quietly, not making a sound or commenting on anything to keep from angering anyone further then what they probably were already. A part of him felt relieved to have Sabretooth gone, the man was dangerous with a case of chronic-bloodlust. Not to mention the more feral Logan was also dangerous to have around, Hank couldn't help but hope that the man would be okay.

* * *

Moira gave Hank a smile, a slight reassurance that everything was fine here.

"Doctor, have a good rest?" Moira asked, changing the topic slightly for herself and if Hank wished, for Hank as well. It would be more prudent to have a change of topic in the room or else the anger will never ease up, not that Charles was adding to the anger. If anything out of him and Scott, it was Charles who was having an easier time keeping composure.

"Yes, quite. The beds here are comfortable." Hank answered calmly as he stride closer to the desk. Scanning over her latest study, Homo lupus, it was interesting and perhaps later sometime he'll read what she found out. Later.

"That's good." She acknowledged kindly as she made her way to her chair and sat down. It wouldn't be long now that she had to bid them farewell while they go back to the United States and to the school.

And sure enough, thirty minutes later she was watching them leave, it saddened her to see them go. She rather did like their company. Perhaps she will go visit them later, and bring Rahne with her. Rahne would like it; maybe she'll even get her enrolled there. At least she would know that Rahne would be safe there and get a good education.

Moira knew to watch the news for some time; murders will no doubt start popping up. If anything the two brothers might be taking the action that could nearly resemble hitting a wasp's nest. It would spark a lot of activity amongst ranks she didn't want to know about.

"I hope you're ready to deal with whatever repercussions that come your way Charles." Moira muttered as she finally turned towards the building and reentered.

* * *

**Authoress Note:** Well, this is it for this story. Hopefully it isn't rushed or anything. But I couldn't put anything else and I didn't want to feature either Logan or Victor in this chapter because they'll pretty much have the entire sequel to themselves. Pity those who will come across them in a not so friendly manner.


End file.
